Blog użytkownika:789Queen789/Miłość, Smoki, Przyjaźń czyli życie na wyspie zwanej Berk :3
Hejka :3 to moje pierwsze opko w życiu. Postanowiłam spróbować, czytałam bardzo dużo blogów innych użytkowników i pomyślałam czemu nie. Nie znam się za bardzo na blogach, więc proszę o szczere komy, czy będą one pozytywne czy nie, przyjmę to na klatę XD. Chce uczyć się na swoich błędach. Od razu przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jak i za interpunkcyjne. Co do rozdziałów, nie obiecuję że będą pojawiały się codziennie, bo wiecie szkoła i zajęcia po za szkolne SKS, kółko plastyczne i takie tam po za tym pierwsza gimnazjum robi swoje, ale postaram się wrzucać jak najczęściej tylko będę mogła :3. Jeśli moje opko nie przypadnie wam do gustu przestane pisać, a jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na dalszą część po prostu przekaże mu bloga. Na koniec życzę miłego czytania !!! Na początek kilka informacji: ♦ Valka jest od samego początku.thumb|390px|Z nudów zrobiłam jeszcze okładkę na mojego bloga :3 ♦ Będą nowe postacie, a mianowicie siostra Czkawki Emma oraz siostra Astrid Suzi (i nie tylko). ♦ Emma jest młodsza od Czkawki o rok. ♦ Suzi jest młodsza od Astrid o 2 lata. ♦ Pozostali (czyt. Czkawka, Astrid, Smark, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Szpadka) mają po 14 lat, przynajmniej na początku historii. ♦ Akcja dzieje się po JWS w czasie serialu oraz później przed JWS2. ♦ Na początku piszę jako narrator, a później będę pisała z różnych perspektyw. ♦ Pogrubione czcionka to myśli. ♦ Rozdziały będą różnych długości. ♦ O Hiccstrid nie musicie się martwić, bo będzie, ale dopiero później (bardzo później niestety). ♦ Na początku nie będę pisał za dużo o Emmie i Suzi (prawie w ogóle), dopiero później będą się więcej pojawiały. ♦ Pojawi się jedno święto, które obchodzi się w dzisiejszych czasach (na razie nie zdradzę jakie to święto). ♦ Suzi ma Śmiertnika Zębacza (samice) w barwach niebiesko-różwych, która nazywa się Śnieżynka. ♦ Emma ma Zmiennoskrzydłego (samice), która nazywa się Asis. 'Wstęp' Od czasu, gdy Czkawka pokazał wikingom, że smoki są potulnymi gadami na których można polegać oraz latać, życie na Berk zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Dzięki smokom wyspa Berk nie była już stertą szarych mokrych skał, nabrała barw, ale nie tylko ona, życie wikingów także. Smoki ułatwiały życie mieszkańcom pod każdym względem, pomagały im począwszy od różnych codziennych obowiązków do walki z wrogami lub obrony wioski. Po prostu jednym zdaniem mówiąc te wielkie gady i wikingowie rozumieli się jak jedna 'wielka rodzina,' łączyła ich więź, której za nic nie dało się zniszczyć. Tak właśnie wyglądało życie na wyspie zwanej potocznie Berk. 'Rozdział 1. Początek Historii.' Na wyspie Berk zapowiadał się piękny słoneczny dzień, słońce wschodziło bardzo powoli ogrzewając swoimi promieniami pokrytą rosą i szronem wioskę. Czkawka jak to Czkawka zawsze wstawał bardzo wcześnie, gdy całe Berk trwało jeszcze w bajkowym świecie snów. Czkawka jak każdy nastolatek nie chciał za nic słuchać się swoich rodziców, zawsze wymykał się z domu jak najwcześniej tylko mógł i oczywiście jak najciszej tylko mógł, lecz dzisiaj nie udało mu się to. Gdy był już gotowy do wyjścia, schodził właśnie po cichu ze schodów, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ jego proteza bardzo głośno stukała, niestety los chciał żeby Czkawka poślizgnął się na ostatnim stopniu schodów. Miał szczęście przynajmniej na początku tak myślał, gdy wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu, wyszeptał do siebie: „ Głupia proteza” i cicho zaczął kierować się w stronę drzwi, gdy chciał już otworzyć drzwi za swoimi plecami usłyszał bardzo znajomy mu głos, to był głos Valki. Valka: Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie to się wybierasz o tej porze ? – powiedziała krzyżując ręce na swojej piersi. Czkawka: No to pięknie, teraz zacznie się kazanie. '''– po czym odwrócił się w kierunku wkurzonej Valki – Serio mamo ? muszę odpowiadać, chyba dobrze wiemy oboje gdzie się wybieram. – odpowiedział znudzony i zirytowany pytaniem matki. '''Valka: '''Chyba już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, nie możesz tak cały czas wymykać się z domu. – powiedział rozprostowując ręce i kładąc je na biodra. '''Czkawka: Wy rozmawialiście z ojcem, a ja słuchałem. – odpowiedział znudzony rozmową. – Ale czekaj chwilę, czy chcesz właśnie mi powiedzieć że nie mogę latać już na Szczerbatku, tak ? – zapytał z lekko złością w głosie. Valka: '''Nie to miałam na myśli, po prostu mógłbyś zapytać mnie i ojca co sądzimy o tym twoim latani ze Szcarbatkie z samego rana. – powiedziała trochę zakłopotana pytaniem syna. '''Czkawka: '''No to co o tym sądzicie ? – zapytał się z większą złością w głosie. '''Valka: No więc, chcielibyśmy czasami zjeść z tobą śniadanie, od czasu gdy znalazłeś Szczerbatka i go oswoiłeś nie masz dla nas czasu, ciągle nie ma cię w domu, po prostu razem z ojcem, bardzo martwimy się o ciebie. – powiedziała z smutkiem i żalem w głosie. Czkawka: Martwicie się o mnie, serio ? – zapytał nie dowierzając. Valka: No w końcu jesteś naszym synem. – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, podchodząc do niego. Czkawka: '''Nie miałem o tym pojęcia, ale gdyby się zastanowić faktycznie spędzam w domu coraz mniej czasu. – powiedział patrząc na matkę, w oczach miał wyraźnie widoczne poczucie winy. – przepraszam mamo, nie wiedziałem od teraz nie będę wymykał się z domu. '''Znaczy nie to, że w ogóle nie będę się wymykał, nie powiedziałem bardzo ważnego słowa, a mianowicie, że „obiecuje”. Valka: 'Dziękuje syneczku, kocham cię. – powiedziała czochrając mu włosy swoją ręką. '''Czkawka: '''Też cię kocham mamo, a teraz możesz przestać ! – powiedział lekko zirytowany – Mogę już iść ? Szczerbatek czeka na mnie przed domem. – zapytał się z nadzieją w głosie. '''Valka: '(westchnięcie) Tak możesz już iść. – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Wychodząc rzucił jedno słowo przez ramię: „ Dziękuje”, po czym zniknął za wielkimi drewnianymi drzwiami. Czkawka latał ze Szczerbatkiem jakieś 2 godziny. Gdy wrócił do wioski zorientował się, że za parę minut zaczynają się zajęcia a Smoczej Akademii , więc czym prędzej udał się wraz z Szczerbatkiem do Akademii. Gdy Czkawka wleciał byli już wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka. '''Tak jak zwykle musi się spóźniać – '''pomyślał Czkawka. '''Czkawka: '''Witam kochania. '''Wszyscy: Cześć Czkawka. Śledzik: Co będziemy dzisiaj robić ? – zapytał się podchodząc do Czawki. Mieczyk: '''Ja, ja mam pomysł ! – wykrzyczał. '''Czkawka: To może nam go zdradzisz ? – powiedział pytając, chociaż wiedział, że zaraz usłyszy coś bardzo głupiego. Mieczyk: '''Eee… Zapomniałem. – powiedział drapiąc się po głowie. '''Szpadka: Ale ty głupi jesteś brat. – powiedziała waląc się ręką w czoło. Mieczyk: Taa… czekaj coś ty powiedziała ? – zapytał podchodząc do siostry. Szpadka: To co słyszałeś jaczy łbie ! – odpowiedziała prawie krzycząc. Mieczyk: Tak myślisz? przemyśl to. – zapytał żeby rozwścieczyć Szpadkę. Szpadka: Tak, tak właśnie myślę ! – wykrzyczała to i rzuciła się na brata z pięściami. Suzi: Uspokójcie się ! – próbowała przemówić im do rozumu, ale nic z tego. Emma: '''Nie zadzieraj sobie gardła, wiesz jacy oni są. – powiedziała podchodząc do Suzi. Bliźniaki nadal kontynuowały walkę, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych jeźdźców, którzy przypatrywali się całej sytuacji. W pewnym momecie do Smoczej Akademii wleciał zadowolony Smark na Hakokle. '''Smark: '''Siemanko, coś przegapiłem ? – zapytał się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem na twarzy, zeskakując z Hakokła. '''Astrid: '''Tak, bójkę bliźniaków co w sumie nie jest żadną nowością – odpowiedziała kładąc ręce na biodrach – i jakieś 10 minut zajęć znowu ! – powiedziała prawie krzycząc, w jej oczach było widać dożo gniewu. '''Smark: '''Już ok., nie denerwuj się kiciu, pamiętaj złość piękności szkodzi. – powiedział podchodząc do Astrid. Gdy Smark chciał już dotknąć pięknych blond włosów Astrid, ta nie wytrzymała. Smark po jakiejś sekundzie leżał na ziemi, na twarzy miał szczupło nogę Astrid. '''Astrid: Po pierwsze nie nazywaj mnie tak!!!, a po drugie jeszcze raz będziesz próbował mnie dotknąć, a stracisz wszystkie palce u rąk !!! – powiedział z ogromną wściekłością w głosie. Czkawka: Ok, może proponuję się uspokoić. – powiedział patrząc na Astrid, która nadal trzymała nogę na twarzy Smarka. Astrid z wielką niechęcia zabrała nogę. Czkawka już nie pytając pozostałych postanowił, że dzisiaj będzie quiz. Smark, Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczeli jęczeć na tą wiadomość, natomiast Śledzik był w siódmym niebie, Astrid, Emma i Suzi natomiast było to obojętne. Czkawka podzielił ich na dwie grupy, w pierwszą wchodził taki skład: Smark, bliźniaki i Suzi, a w drugą taki: Astrid, Śledzik i Emma. Oczywiście druga drużyna wygrała z tym, że 50 do 30 ,ponieważ w pierwszej Suzi zdobyła 30 punktów ( Nie wiedziałam ile mam napisać, więc zmyśliłam sobie liczby.) Po zajęciach Czkawka ogłosił, że dzisiaj wieczorem będzie patrol wyspy. Wszyscy zaczeli stękać i jękać oprócz Astrid, Śledzika, Emmy, Suzi no i oczywiście Czkawki. Gdy wszyscy jeźdźcy oprócz Astrid i Czkawki wylecieli z Akademii, Astrid podeszła do Czkawki, który chciał wsiąść już na Szczerbatka i dołączyć do pozostałych jeźdźców. Astrid: '''Czkawka zaczekaj, mam pytanie. '''Czkawka: A jakie ? Astrid: '''Mogę dzisiaj z Wichurką odpuścić sobie patrol ? nie spałam w nocy dobrze i nie zbyt dobrze się czuję – tak naprawdę to była tylko wymówka, ponieważ Astrid miała swój mały sekret do którego sama nie chciała się przyznać, właśnie dzisiaj chciała trochę nad nim pomyśleć w samotności i spokoju. '''Czkawka: Jasne, nie chcę żebyś się rozchorował albo coś z tych rzeczy, lepiej odpoczywaj. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem wpatrując się w wielkie błękitne oczy Astrid. Astrid: '''Dziękuje, jesteś bardzo miły. – po tych słowach pocałował Czkawkę w policzek, wsiadła na Wichurę i odleciał jak najdalej SA. Czkawka stał tak 5 minut nie mógł uwierzyć co właśnie się stało, z tego transu wyrwało go lekkie uderzenie Szczerbatka w jego rękę. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę myślał. '''Czkawka: Ma takie delikatne usta zupełnie jak piórko i jeszcze te jej wielkie błękitne oczy jak ocean, te jej piękne blond włosy, co się ze mną dziej, o matko Czkawka ogarnij się ! Gdy Czkawka przestał już myśleć, wsiadł na Szczerbatka i udał się do pozostałych jeźdźców. '-Tymczasem u Astrid-' Perspektywa Astrid: Poleciała wraz z Wichurką na plażę Thora, to miejsce wydawało mi się najlepsze żeby pomyśleć w spokoju i samotności. No właśnie w samotności, Wyślę Wichurkę do domu, wrócę na piechotę. '''Jak pomyślałam tak też zrobiłam. Usiadłam na rozgrzaną od słońca skałę, wpatrywała się w właśnie zachodzące słońce, które jeszcze trochę ogrzewało swoimi promieniami mają skórę, '''Jest takie piękne, morze było dość spokojne fale nie były duże co pomagało skupić się na moim małym sekrecie do którego sam nie chciałam się przyznać, a mianowicie chodziło o Czkawkę, ta właśnie Czkawkę, w mojej głowie wirowało setki pytań na które nie miałam odpowiedzi lub nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć: Czy on jest tylko przyjacielem ?, Czy mogę coś do niego czuć ? , Czy on czuje coś do mnie ? i wiele wiele różnych tego typu pytań. Zaczełam myśleć: Co się ze mną dzieje, ten pocałunek w Akademii, dlaczego to zrobiłam ? Czy ja się zakochałam ? Co ja w ogóle wygaduje, Astrid masz natychmiast wypluć to słow !!! Czy to możliwe, że nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson właśnie ma jakieś uczucia ? Nie dość, że może mieć to jeszcze do chłopaka ? O matko Astrid uspokój się !!! Natychmiast rozumiesz !!! Nie mogę te jego wielkie zielone oczy doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa, ciągle to samo imię krąży mi po głowie: Czkawka, Czkawka i jeszcze raz Czkawka, O mój Thorze !!! Czkawka !!!. Myślałam tak może jeszcze jakieś 10 minut, miałam właśnie wstać i zacząć podróż do domu. Niewiem co mogło się stać, ale nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie w tył głowy i okropny ból nie do zniesienia, dalej nic nie pamiętałam urwał mi się film… 'Rozdział 2. Niemożliwe.' Obudziłam się prawdo podobnie na statku, sądziłąm tak, ponieważ czułam wyraźne kołysanie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak się tu znalazłam ostatnie co pamiętam, były to moje rozmyślenia na plaży. Siedziałam w małym ciemnym pomieszczeniu, pierwsze co ujżałam po przebudzeniu były to ogromne drewniane drzwi z małym okienkiem, siedziałam centralnie na przeciwko nich. Pierwsze uczucie jakie doznałam po przebudzenie był to niewyobrażalny ból, bolało mnie praktycznie wszystko od stóp po głowe. Nagle poczułam lepką ciepłą ciecz, która spływała mi po szyi, plecach i poczęści po rękach. Miałam związane ręce i nogi. W pewnym momęcie usłyszałam, że ktoś schodzi pod pokład. Nieznajoma mi osoba podeszła do okienka w drzwiach,na początku nie widziała jego twarzy, ponieważ było dość oddalony od okienka. Gdy podszedł bliżej ujżałam coś co zmrodziło mi krew w żyłach, a mianowicie ujżałam samego Dagura. Dagur: O proszę, proszę nasza książniczka się obudziła - powiedział z nutką złowieszczego śmiechu w głosie. Astrid: Czego odemnie chcesz ty podła żmijo! - wykrzyczałam te słowa w stronę Dagura, w moim głosie dało się usłyszeć ból, cierpienie oraz ogromną wściekłość. Dagur: No proszę cie chyba nie muszę ci mówić czego chcę, pragne Nocnej Furii i dowiedzieć się jak tresujecie te swoje smoczki, tak jak zawsze. - powiedział patrząc na mnie przymkniętymi oczami. Astrid: Dobrze wiesz że Czkawka nigdy nie odda Szczerbatka! - wykrzyczałam to z pewnością w głosie. Dagur: Nie bądź taka pewna siebie, przeciesz mam ciebie, kochaniutka. Czkawka napewno nie będzie chciał stracić swojego najlepszego jeźdźca, noi przyjaciółki zarazem. - powiedział śmiejąc się już złowieszczym głosem. Astrid: Porzałujeż tego! Słyszysz nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! - krzyczałam w stronę odchodzącego Dagura, który kierował sie na pokład statku. Dagur wchodził już po schodach, gdy był już w połowie drogi na pokład rzucił przez ramię rozkaz strażnikowi, który mnie pilnował. Dagur: Trzymaj mi ją przy życiu jest mi bardzo potrzebna. - po czym odwrócił się i poszedł dalej. Strażnik zdążł krzyknąć tylko: "Tak jest panie", do oddalającego się Dagura. Zaczełam płakać. Płakałam cicho żeby nik mnie nie usłyszał, nie wiedziałam co teraz stanie się ze mną, z pozostałymi jeźdźcami, ze Sczerbatkiem, z Czkawką, a co najważniejsze z moim domem Berk. Zaczełam mówić do siebie w myślach :' Co teraz będzie? A jeśli złapią Czkawkę i Szczerbatka albo gorzej...? Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła, no już dalej jesteś przeciesz nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, no dalej dziewczyno wytrzymasz to jesteś nieugięta, zrób to dla Berk, Jeźdźców, Suzi, Wichury, a co najważniejsze dla Czkawki i Szczerbatka, nie możesz nic powiedzieć, zrób to dla nich wszystkich dla całego Berk. Nie możesz im zdradzic jak tresujemy smoki słuszysz? nie możesz. Dam radę, powtarzaj dam radę.' Myślałam jeszcze bardzo długo, przerobiłam chyba wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze z możliwych, ale zdarzały się też " Happy Endy". Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie niski głos strażnika, który przy mnie czuwał. Strażnik: Zaraz dopłyniemy do wyspy, a tylko spróbuj coś kombinować. - powiedział z groźbą w głosie. Nie odezwałam się. Siedziałam tak i czekałam aż przybijemy do portu. Zamknełam oczy i położyłam głowę na kolanach, siedziałam tak może jakieś 5 minut. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwierania zamkniętych drzwi, podniosłam gwałtownie głowe. Przed moimi oczami stał strażnik Dagura. Podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem, wyciągnoł mały nóż i przecioł linę na moich nogach, żebym mogła samodzielnie iść. Wzioł mnie za lewą rękę i gwałtownie pociągnoł w stronę drzwi celi, zaczełam wierzgać na wszystkie możliwe strony, lecz nic mi to niedało zmarnowałam tylko siłe, która wtedy była mi bardzo potrzebna, by przetrwać... . Zeszliśmy z pokładu statku. Szliśmy tak może jakies 10 minut, niewiem gdzie, ponieważ strażnik Dagura zawiązał mi oczy. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce strażnik rozwiąłam mi oczy, byliśmy w lochach. Strażnik otworzył jedną z celi, rozwiązał mi ręce i gwałtownie wepchnoł do środka, na tyle gwałtownie że upadłam. Strażnik zamknoł drzwi od celi na klucz i udał się w kierunku wyjścia z lochów. Gdy odszedł z wielkim trudem podniosłam się z ziemi, otrzepałam się i usiadłam w najbardziej ciemnym miejscu w celi. Moje myśli gotowały mi się w głowie, nie miałam pojęcia jak się mama zachowywać czy płakać i rozpaczać, czy może być twarda, nieugięta i znosić wszystkie cierpienia nawet te najgorsze. Długo myślałam, który sposób mam wybrać, aż doszłam do wniosku że powinnam być twarda i nieugięta. Jak też pomyślałam tak też zrobiłam... . '-Rok później- ' U Astrid: Przez cały rok znosiłam, tortury jakie Dagur mi przygotował. Codziennie miałam nowe rany, na moim ciele nie było praktycznie takiego miejsca gdzie nie było by jakiejś blizny lub rany. Cierpiałam tak dzień w dzień, ale przysiągłam sobie że nie zdradzę Dagurowi, naszych sekretów dotyczących smoków, a ja zawsze dotszymuje obietnicy. Nadszedł następny dzień na początku myślałam że będzie jak pozostałe tortury,tortury i jeszcze raz tortury, lecz pomyliłam się. Niby jeden dzień a tak wiele może się wydarzyć, pojawia się nadzieja i w pewnym momęcie całe twoje życie zaczyna się walić, płonąć, rozpadać na kawałki podobnie jak twoje serce... . Rozdział 3. Wspomnienia powracają... '-Na Berk w tym samym czasie-' Minoł już rok odkąd Astrid znikneła w niewyjaśnonych okolicznościach. Wszyscy z wioski bardzo przeżywali jej nagłe zniknięcie, ale chyba najbardziej przyżyawła to jej siostra Suzi. Dzień na Berk przemijał tak jak każdy inny. Nic ciekawego od ponad roku nie wydarzyło się w wiosce. Oprócz jednej rzeczy, a mionowicie jakieś 2 miesiące temu znikneła Wichura podobnie jak swoja pani. Dlaczego znikneła ? nikt tego nie wiedział, może z tęsknoty za Astrid ? może coś ją spłoszyło i poprostu odleciała, a jeśli nawet to dlaczego nie wróciła ? może, dlatego że Berk ciągle przypominałao jej o Astrid ? nie wiadomo. Czkawka tak jak każdego dnia wyszedł dość wcześnie z domu by polatać na Szczerbatku i spędzić czas w samotności, w promieniach budzącego się słońca, które lekko ogrzewało jego ciut bladą cerę , gdy Astrid znikneła Czkawka tak jakby zamknoł się w sobie nie lubił towarzystwa innych wikingów, oprócz towarzystwa smoków i pozostałych jeźdźców z którymi mogł spędzić dnie i noce. Tak jak codzień nadszedł czas na zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii. Więc Czkawka pognał do pozostałych jeźdźców którzy zapewne z niecierpliowścią czekali na rozpoczęcie zajęć. Jednak Czkawka postanowił że dzisiaj zajęcia się nie odbędę, dlaczego ? ponieważ, dziś właśnie dokładnie w tym dniu miła rok odkąt ostatni raz widziano Astrid na Berk. Czkawka dotarł na miejsce spotkania jeźdźców, tak jak zwykle bliźniaki kłociły się po czym zaczeły się bić tak jak zwykłe, Śledzik zapisywał coś w somczej księdze, Suzi i Emma o czymś rozmawiały, a Smarka tak jak zwykle nie było, oczywiście zawsze musiał sie spóźniać. '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Wleciałem do akademi, po czym przywitałem się z pozostałymi jeźdźcami, którzy z niecierpliwością (oprócz bliźniaków) czekali na rozpoczęcie lekcji. Czkawka: Witam wszyskich. Wszyscy: '''Cześć Czkawka. '''Czkawka: '''Dzisiejsze zajęcia są odwołane z powodu... , chyba nie muszę mówić z jakiego. - powiedziałem z żalem i smutkiem w głosie, lekko spuszczając głowe ku dołowi. '''Mieczyk: Ok, zaraz ja niewiem z jakiego powodu, możesz mnie oświecić ? - powiedział pół szeptem podchodząc do mnie, lekko drapiąc się po głowie. Czkawka: Możesz nie tak głośno to trochę drażliwy temat - powiedziałem szeptem z miną mówiącą Możesz się już przymknąć. Mieczyk: Dlaczego drażliwy ? ktoś dzisiaj zginoł czy coś - zapytał mówiąc to o wiele głośniej, na tyle że pozostali jeźdźcy to usłyszeli. W tym momęcie zwróciłem swój wzrok na Suzi, miała widoczne łzy w oczach, dało się w nich ujżeć strach, smutek, rozpacz i wiele innych przygnębiających uczuć. Wiedziałem co się zaraz stanie. Tak jak przeczuwałem Suzi wskoczyła na swoją smoczyce i wyleciała jak najszybciej mogła z Akademii. Czkawka: Zadowolony jesteś z siebie ! - mówiąc to zaczołem wymachiwać rękami. Mieczyk: '''No sory Czkawka, samo jakoś tak wyszło. - powiedziła z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem w głosie. '''Czkawka: Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać tylko Suzi. - powiedziałem z lekko złością w głosie, wsiadając na Szczerbatka. - a Śledzik przekaż Smarkowi wiadomość o zajęciach jak się pojawi. - powiedziałem do Śledzika po czym wyleciałem a Akademii. '-Na plaży Thora-' '-Perspektywa Suzi-' Gdy tylko wyleciałam z Akademii, odrazu udałam się tutaj na plażę Thora. Dokładnie rok temu tutaj Astrid była ostatni raz przed swoim zniknięciem. Wszystkie wspomnienia zaczeły do mnie wracać z zawrotną prędkością, nie miałamsiły nawet stać na nogach. Wzsystkie złe emocje powróciły rozpacz, strach, smutek, ból i cierpienie. W pewnym momęcie nogi się po demną tak jakby ugieły, usiadłam gwałownie na piasek, który był rozgrzany od znikającego już za choryzontem czerwono-pomarańczowego słońca. Wpatrywałam się tak w przępiękne błekitne morze, myśląc co mogło wydarzyć się rok temu. Usłyszałam kroki, lecz nie odwróciłam się miałam pewne przeczucia kto zmierza w moim kierunku. Po paru sekundach ktoś kołomnie usiadł był to Czkawka. Odezwałam się jako pierwsza. Suzi: '''Czkawka dlaczego, akurat musiało przydarzyć się to Astrid dlaczego ? - zapytałam mając łzy w oczach. '''Czkawka: '''Nie mam pojęcia Suzi - powiedział spuszczając lekko głowę ku dołowi. '''Suzi: Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje, oddałabym wszystko żeby zobaczyć jej roześmiano twarz jeszcze raz - powiedziałam to już płacząc. Czkawka: Wszystko się jakoś ułoży zobaczysz, potrzeba tylko czasu - powiedział z współczyciem w głosie, kładąc swoją rękę na moim prawym ramieniu. Suzi: Obyś się nie pomylił - powiedziałam wycierając łzy które, sływały jak ten strumień po moich policzkach. '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Dziwnie trochę się czuje, sam niewiem dlaczego. Czuje ostre kucie w sercu, jak być coś lub ktoś prubował mi je wyrwać z piersi. Nie jestem pewien, ale może czuje coś do Astrid, ta super rok po jej zniknięciu uświadamiam sobie że może ona była kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką, o ile wogóle jeszcze żyje, Thorze ci ja wygaduje, oczywiście że ona żyje ! musi żtyć, przeciesz jest wojowniczką potrawi sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach po to się przecież szkoliła nie. Tak mi jej brakuje, teraz rozumiem jak czuje się osoba która traci kogoś bliskiego. Pierwszy raz w życiu mam takie dziwne uczycie. Brakuje mi Astrid i to bardzo, tych jej wielkich błękitnych oczy jak morze, tych pięknych bląd włosów jak piasek na plaży. Sam nie wieże w to co teraz powiem, ale cyba się zakochałem... chociaż mam takie uczycie w sercu jak coś by zaczewło w nim gasnąć... , źle się z tym czuje jak mam się tego pozbyć jak ? '-Perspektywa Suzi-' Siedzieliśmy tak jakieś 10 minut, popatrzyłam się na niego było widać że myśli o czymś bardzo intensywnie, postanowiłam przerwać to niezręczno ciszę. Suzi: O czym tak myślisz ? - zapytałam z ciekawością w głosie. Czkawka: Chcesz żebym powiedział prawde czy skłamał ? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem "Napewno chcesz wiedzieć?". Suzi: '''Prawdę. - odpowiedziałam krótko, miałam pewne przeczucia co zaraz powie. '''Czkawka: O Astrid - odpowiedział również krótko, po chwil zauważyłam jak jego oczy swypełniają się słonymi łzami. Nie odezwałam się, odwruciłam wzrok z kierunku lekko wzburzonego morza, które lekko zmywało złoty piasek z brzegów plaży. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia odezwałam się pierwsza. Suzi: Minoł już rok od zniknięcia Astrid - powiedziałam smutnym pełnym żalu głosem. - chyba najwyższa pora odprawić... sam wiesz co - nie dałem rady wypowiedzieć tego słowa na głos, coś nie pozwalało mi tego z siebie wydusić. Czkawka: Tak masz rację najwyższa pora - powiedział ciągle patrząc na lekko wzburzone morze, od którego odbijało się już tylko połaowa czerwono-pomarańczowego słońca. Znowu zapadła cisza. Po chwili Czkawka oderwał wzrok od morza i popatrzył się na mnie po czym zaczoł mówić. Czkawka: Chyba powinniśmy już wracać zrobiło się późno. Suzi: Tak masz rację, wracajmy już - odpowiedziałam po czym zawołaliśmy nasze smoki, które leżały kilka metrów za naszymi plecami. Po 15 minutach, wolnego i spokojnego lotu dolecieliśmy do centrum wioski. Czkawka udał się w kierunku swojego domu a ja swojego. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce dałam jeść Śnieżynce, po czym poszłam do swojego pokoju, umyłm się i przebrałam w piżamę po czym walnełam się na łóżko. To był dla mnie bardzo ciężki dzień, za dużo wspomnień obudziło się we mnie... . Leżałam tak pare minut, po czym zasnełam otulona pieżyną rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Rozdział 4. Nadzieja, Strata, Rozpacz. ''' '''Dedyk dla: Szczerbol123 i Cora20 za wymyślenie najlepszych imion :) Dziękuje i Pozdrawiam :) '-Wracamy do Astrid-' '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Obudziłam się przez promienie słońca, które wpadały przez małe okienko do celi. Zdziwiłam się trochę, ponieważ jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem "po kolecji" że tak to ujmę, zasnełam centralnie nad nim, a teraz jestem na przeciwko niego, jakim cedem ? niewiem. Od kilku dni coś się ze mną dzieje, budzę się codziennie w innym miejscu celi, może lunatykuje ? chociaż nidgy nie miałam problemu z chodzeniem przez sen, no ale cóż poradzić rok w niewoli bardzo zmienia człowieka, wysysa z niego całą pozytywną energię, radość a nawet sens życia, każdego dnia jestem gotowa umrzeć lub walczyć o przetrwanie. Codzinne śniły i śnią mi się myśli zamobujcze, no wiecie: podcinanie żył, podcięcie gardła, powieszenie się, wbicie sobie czegoś ostrego prosto w serce i wiele innych tego typu sposobów na śmierć. Czasami mam takie dni w których wogóle żałuje że przyszłam na ten "koszmarny" świat, że Czkawka zaczoł trenować smoki i takie tam, po prostu czuję potrzebę wyrwania się z tej zakichane nory, którą zwą światem już na zawsze i wyrwać sie z tego ciała, mam potrzebę szybowania w powietrzu, ale nie na smoku. Czasami odpływam, myślę wtedy o tym że byłoby cudownie gdyby ludzie mieli skrzydła, pragnę poczuć ten żeźki wiatr, słońce które swoimi promieniami otula moją skórę na twrzy, ale to tylko marzenia, mój wymysł który i tak nigdy się nie spełni... . Myślałam że ten dzień będzie taki sam jak pozostałe, no wiecie tortury zmuszanie żebym wyjawiłą prawdę o smakach i takie tam, ale ten dzień był inny niż dotychczasowe, przysiusł nadziej, która została rozwiana jak liście przez niespokojny wiatr... . Ten dzień dzień był najgorszym dziem w moim życie, najwięcej żalu, smutku, rozpaczy... miałam nadziej że to nie wydarzył się naprawdę, lecz przyszłości nie dał się przewidzieć... . '-W południe-' Byłąm już po porannych torturach, które oczywiście wymyślił sam Dagur Szalony. Miałam wiele ran ciętych, siniaki, blizny i rożne takie tego typu uszkodzenia, na miom ciele praktycznie nie było takiego miejsca gdzie nie miałambym jakiejś rany lub blizny. Gdy zwijałam się z bólu w najciemniejszym miejscu w celi, usłuszałam że ktoś zbilża się w kirunku moich drzwi od celi, po paru sekundach zobaczyłam zadowoloną gębę tej pijawki Dagura, wstałam z wielkim bólem i z wielkim trudem doczłapałam do drzwi. Odezwałam się pierwsza. Astrid: '''Czego znowu chcesz ? jeżeli znowu przyszedłem mnie zmusić do wyjawienia sekretu o smokach to możesz odpuścić, nic ci nie powiem ani nie pokaże ! marnujesz tylko czas - powiedziałam z bóle i wściekłościa w głosie. '''Dagur: Ależ nic z tych rzeczy, nie nie nie - powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem na gębie. - nie będę cię do nieczego zmuszał, bo zrobisz to z własnej woli kachaniutka - powiedział z zadowoleniem i radością w głosie. Astrid: Do czego zmierzasz ? - zaptałam ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością w głosie, lecz to co usłyszałam zmroziło mi krew w żyłach, moje całe dotychczasowe życie mogło się zmienić już na zawsze, ale jeszcze nie wiedziałam czy na dobre czy na jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej...' ' Dalszą część rozdzaiłu dedykuje: Tajemniczy Jeźdźec i Maciek Wyppler za odgadnięcie zagadki :) Gratuluje i pozdrawiam :) Dagur: Do tego że mamy twoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę z Berk, Wichurka mówi ci to coś - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechm i zadowoleniem w głosie. Astrid: Wichurka, coś ty jej zrobił masz ją wypuścić natychmiast, bo inaczej... - nie dokończyłam bo przerwał mi Dagur. Dagur: Bo inaczej co, dziewczyno jesteś na mojej wyspiew mojej celi, mamy twojego smoka, teraz mogę zmusić cię do moich niecnych planów - powiedzaiła z dużą pewnością siebie. Astrid: A jeżeli nie zgodzę się na twoje warunki ? - powiedzaiłam, lecz wiedziałam co zaraz usłyszę. Dagur: A zapomniał bym, nie przedstawiłam ci jeszcze moich warunków, dzięki za przypomnienie - powiedział po czym dodał - no więc warynki wyglądają tak ty zgradzisz mi sekret o smoczkach i pokażesz jak się to robi, a ja wypuszczę twojego smoka i ciebie i będziesz znowu wolna całkiem jak ptak - powiedział chodząc w kóło przed dzwiami do celi - a jeżeli się niz zgodzisz zabije twojego smoczka, a ty nadal będziesz moją niewolnicą, radzę to przemyśleć. Gdy powiedział ostatnie słowo odwrócił się do mnie plecami i ruszył w stronę schodów, był na 3 stopniu gdy odezwałam się. Astrid: Zgadzam się - odpowiedziałam dość głośno aby mnie dobrze usłyszał, nie miałam ochoty tego powtarzać. Dagur odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do celi i powiedział. Dagur: Świetne wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz - odpowiedział. Astrid: '''Kiedy możemy zacząć ? - zapytałam, czułam się jak zdrajczyni plemienia wandali, no ale co mogłam zrobić, kocham te jej wilką mordkę najbardziej na świecie, nie wybaczyłabym gdyby ciś jej się stało. '''Dagur: Najlepiej od razu , a tak dokładnie to dzisiaj około 21, tylko pamiętaj blondi bez żadnych numerów, bo twój smoczek... wybierze się na tamten świat - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy wypowiedział ostanie słowo, odwrócił się i dalej kontynuował wchodzenie po schodach. Ja wróciłam do konta i zaczełam płakać nie tylko z bólu moich ran, ale też z tego że dzisaj zdradziłąm swoje plemie, przyjaciół, a co najważniejsze swój jedyny dom... Nadeszła pora, puntk 21. Usłyszałam jak ktoś zbiża się do mojej celi w pewnym momęcie usłyszałm otwierające się drzwi. Uniosłam lekkko głowę ku górze i ujżałam strażnika, który po chwili odezwał się do mnie. Strażnik: Wstawaj idziemy na arenę już ! - powiedział twardo i stanowczo. Nie odpowiedziałam, postanowiłam że nie będę stawiała oporó dlaczego ? przez ten cały rok męczęń udawałam że jestem twarda i nic mnie nie może złamać, a tak naprawdę w środku serca byłam jak bezbronna owieczka na wyspie spoków, cierpiałam okropnie lecz nie pokazywałam tego. Weszliśmy na arenę Berserków, zobaczyłam tam związaną Wichurę przy której stał Dagur i jego dwóch strażników. Wszystkie wspomnienia z życia na Berk zaczeły do mnie wracać coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wszystko co wydarzyło się wtedy na Berk wszystkie uczucia miłość, przyjaźń, rodzina... . Gdy zobaczyłam związaną Wichurkę coś we mnie pękło chciałam podciec dni niej rozwiązać ją i odlecieć jak najdalej stąd, serce zaczeło mi się krajać, czułam się jakby w jednej chwili coś lub ktoś chciałby mi je wyrwać z piersi.Musiałam to zrobić, musiałam jeszcze przez chwilę być twarda... Musze to zrobić! Astrid zrób to dla Wichurki! Zrób to!. W pewnej chwil odezwał się Dagur. Dagur: No więc, znasz zasady, jeśli zaczniesz kombinować wiesz co się stanie - powiedział.thumb|right|335px|Z nudów zrobiłam to coś, taki tam filmik domowej roboty XD trochę Hiccstrid też jest :3 Może być ? Astrid: Tak wiem, pokaże wam jak tresuje się smoki, ale musisz spełić mój jeden warunek - powiedziałam. Dagur: A jakisz to warunek ? - zapytał z ciekawością w głosie. Astrid: Taki, że rozwiązesz Wichure - odpowiedzaiłam stanowczo. Dagur: Co to, to nie najwyżej mogę wyprosić z tąd moich ludzi - odpowiedział. Astrid: Dobra też może być - powiedziałam. Dagur kazał wyjść swoim ludziom z areny i udać się na spoczynek. Na arenie zostaliśmy tylko my: Ja,Dagur i Wichura. Stanełam w jednym miejscu i patrzyłam nie odrywając wrzoku nawet na sekundę co robi Dagur.W pewnym momęcie Dagur szybkim krokirm ruszył w stronę jednej z bram, zapewne tak właśnie Dagur trzymał smoka, którego miałam za chwilę wytresować: Dagur otworzył bramę, zaczełam się modlić Oby to był Śmiertnik, niech to będzie Śmiertnik, oczywiście na moję nieszczęście był to Koszmar Ponocnik,' Nie no po prostu cudownie!, '''zdziwiło mnie to że był nadwyraz spokojny, coś mi tu nie grało, ale w sumie lepiej dla mnie, było widać że był to młoszy Ponocnik zaczełam iść powili w jego kierunku i zaczełąm mówić łagodnym głosem. '''Astrid:' Hej, maluchu co ty tutaj robisz ? Masz przępiękne barwy jeszcze takich nie widziałam - zaczełam komplementować. Podchodziłam do niego coraz bilżej, a on do mnie. Znowu się odezwałam - To co, jak damy ci na imię ? co ? może Płomień (nie wiedziałam jak go nazwać, więc poszperałam trochę w necie, noi wybrałam pierwsze lepsze), podoba ci się, jeśli tak to bardzo się cieszę. Już miałam dotknąć ręką jego pyskagdy nagle, usłyszałam dźwiek rozrywających się lin i dźwięk wystrzelania kolców. Upadłam natychmiast na ziemię, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje.Gdy podniosłam głowę zobaczyłąm Wichurę, która jednym słowem oszalała, ziała i wyrzucała kolce w przypadkowe kierunka. Na arenę wbiegli strażnicy Dagura i razem z nim znowu próbowali związać Wichurkę, pomyślałam że to szansa na odzyskanie wolności. Szybko podnisłam się z ziemi i dołączyłam do Wichury, zabrałam jednemu strażnikowi broń, właśnie wtedy zaczeła się krwawa żeź... . Walczyliśmy dość krótko może jakieś 10 minut. Gdy walczyłąm z ostatnim strażnikiem, Dagur który leżał jakieś 5 minut nieprzytomny na ziemi, nagle się ocknoł widziałam to lecz byłam zbyt zajęta walką ze strażnikiem żyby zaragować. Dagur z trudem wstał z ziemi, wzioł jakiś przypadkowy topór który leżał koło jego nóg, po czym wycelował w moim kierunku i mocno z całej siły życił, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało bo nie widziałam całego zdarzenia. Topór laciał bardzo szybko w moją stronę. Skończyłam właśnie walkę z strażnikiem, odwróciłam sięw stronę lecącego toporu. Byłam gotowa odejść z tego świata, całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami te dobre wspomnienia i te złe, wszystkie uczucia jakie miałam przez te 15 lat, byłam gotowa zginąć jako wojowniczka.Gdy topór był już jakieś 3 metry odemnie, zasłoniła mnie Wichura topór trafił ją prosto w serce, nie mogłam uweżyć co właśnie się stało. Podpiegłam jak najszybciej do Wichurki która leżała jakieś 3 metry na moje prawo, runełam na ziemię koło jej wielkiego łba, który leżał bezwadnie na ziemi. Zaczełam wymawiać jej imię. Astrid: Wichurka, Wichurka proszę nie rób mi tego, nie możesz umrzeć ! Rozumiesz ! - powiedziałam z żalem w głosie, po moich policzkach łzy lały się strumieniami. Umarła na moich rękach. Ona umarłą, to coś co próbowało wyrwać mi serce z piersi właśnie tego dokonało. Straciłam jedną z najważniejszych stworzeń w moim życiu. Nie miałam czasu na rozpaczanie po stracie, ponieważ w jednej chwili wzbiłam się w powietrze jak ? po paru sekundach dotarło do mnie, że jestem w pazurach Płomienia. Było mi już wszystko jedno co się teraz stanie, moje życie przed chwilą zastało pozbawione sensu. Lecieliśmy tak może jakąś godzinę, nie liczyłam tak dokładnie czasu, po prostu przez całą drogę płakałam i szlochałam, nie mogłam dopuścić do siebie myśli że już nigdy nie zobaczę Wichurki... . Wylądowałiśmy na dość dużej wyspie, zaczełem się rozglądać, w pewnym momęcie zobaczyłam jak Płomień odlatuje, zaczełam krzyczeć w jedo stronę. Astrid: Dokąt lecisz ?! Nie zostawiaj mnie samej proszę !!! - krzyczałam w jego stronę ciągle płacząc, po czym wyszeptałam do siebie - proszę. Zostałam sama. Zbliżała się noc, znalażłam jakąś jaskinie w sam raz, aby przenocować zrobiłam sobię posłanie z jakiś liści i małych gałęzi, żeby nie było za miękkie. Położyłam się, łzy ciągle spływały po moich lekko różowych policzkach, uświadomiłam sobie że wkońcu jestem wolna, że rozpoczyna się nowy rozdział w moim życiu, jeszcze nie wiedziałam czy dobry czy zły. Dłudo jeszcze płakałam, ale wkońcu zasnełam przy pięknym księżycu, który swoim niebieskawym odcieniem oświecał moją bladą cerę. Rozdział 5. Wieniec zaczął płonąć... INFO: ''' '''To będzie dość krótki rozdział, ponieważ on tylko ospisuje pogrzeb Astrid, nie lubie pisać o smutnych wydarzniach więc będzie tego nie zbyt dużo. '-Na Berk w tym samym czasie-' '-Perspektywa Suzi-' Nadszedł, nadszedł ten dzień, którego tak bardzo nie chciałam, tak bardzo się bałam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, dosuśćić żednej myśli że to już dzisiaj , że ten dzień zmieni całe moje dotychczasowe życie, dzień w którym miałam już na zawsze pożegnać się z swoją siostrą Astrid. Przez cały rok myślałam, miałam nadzieje że to tylko zły sen, że zaraz się odudzę, jednak miały dni, tygodnie, miesiące i nic, żadnego zanku życia. Inni mówią że nadzieja umiera ostatnia, mieli racje maja nadzieja o powrocia Astrid do domu właśnie umarła i już nigdy nie odżyje... , zostałam sama, sama jedyna z rodu Hoffersonów, po co mi takie życie bez rodziny, najbliższych. Czasami chciałabym zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić... . Tego dnia miałam pożegnać się z moją "nieżywą" siostrą Astrid. Nie mieliśmy ciała, w ogóle nie było wiadomo co się z nią dzieje czy jest martwa, czy może jeszcze żyje ? sama nie wieże że to powiem, ale zapewne jest martwa. Musiałam wejść do jej pokoju i zarbać jej bardzo bliskie rzeczy, no właśnie wejść. Nie było mnie tam ponad rok napewno jest cały w kurzu i pajęczynach już nie wspominając o pająkach, nie zdziwiło by mnie to przecież od ponad roku nikt tam nie mieszkał ani nie sprzątał. Ale i tak musiałam tak wejść , wiedziałam że zaleje mnie fala wspomnień a złe emocje do mnie powrucą, no ale czego nie robi sie dla najbliższych, nawet jeżeli ten tówj najbliższy nie jest już wśród żywych. Raz kozie śmierć. Weszłam do pokoju Astrid, tak jak wcześniej myślałam był tak nieżły bałagan, ale żeby długo tam nie siedzieć wziełam szybko ulubiony topór Astrid, jej opskę i siodło Wichury, przecież Wichura też "znikneła" więc można uznać ją tak jakby za "martwą". Astrid i Wichura były dla siebie jak siostry rozumiały się nawet bez słów, za każdym razem jak którejś z nich było smutno ta druga zawsze wiedziała co się stało i jak ma ją pocieszyć, nie wiem co to takiego było, po prostu miałay między sobą bardzo silną więź, aż na tyle że jedna za drugą oddała by nawet życie. Nie przedłurzając zabrałam te 3 rzeczy i ruszyłam w kierunku portu, tam czekał statek na którym miała się odbyć ceremonia pożegnałan Astrid. Gdy dotarłąm do portu wszyscy z wioski już tam byli, czekali na rozpoczęcie ceremoni. Aby nie przedłużać od razu zaniosałam 3 rzeczy, które zabrałam z pokoju Astrid na statek, były tam ogromne wieńce z kwiatami Florencji i Tarenti (takie głupie wymyśliłam, nie miałąm pomysłów XD), były to ulubione kwiaty Astrid, no obu wieńcach były dwie długie białe wstęgi, przewiązane na skos, na których pisało: "Wojowniczka Astrid Hofferson" (pierwszy), "Niech spoczywa w spokoju" (drugi). Gdy to przeczytałam oczy natychmiast zaszły mi łzami, żeby nie rozpłakać się do końca , szybko zostawiłam te 3 rzeczy i uciekłam ze statku. Tak jak tradycja wskazywała najbliższa osoby, która jest żegnana musi jako pierwsza wystrzelić płonącą strzałę w oddalający się statek z ciałem zmarłego lub zmarłej. Gdy statek był na odpowiedzienj już odległości, zapaliłam strzałę, napiełam łuk, moje serce zaczeło coraz wolniej bić tak jakby coś nie pozwalało mi jej wystrzelić, ale musiałam, musiałam to zrobić, zamknełam oczy, łzy zaczeły spłwać mi po policzkach i póściłam napięty łuk, strzała wystrzeliła, otworzyłam powoli oczy, po paru sekundach strzała była już na łodzi. Zaczoł płonąc pierwszy wieniec, po jakiejś minucie na niebie ujżałam setki takich płonących strzał, które leciały w stronę ciągle oddalającej się łodzi, nie wytrzymałam zaczełam płakać, serce zaczeło mnie kuć coraz mocniej i mocniejm jakby ktoś prubował mi je rozerwać, przekuć, wyrwać i nie wiem co jeszcze. Właśnie na zawsze straciłam ostatnią osobę którą tak bardzo kochałam... . Staliśmy tak jakieś 10 minut, wszyscy zaczeli się rozchodzić, tylko ja i Czkawka zostaliśmy patrząc ciągle w kierunku odpływającego statku. Staliśmy tak jakieś kolejne 10 minut, aż po chwili odezwał się Czkawka. Czkawka: Zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze, ułoży się jakoś może nie od razu , ale pamiętaj czas leczy rany - powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie i z łzami w oczach. Suzi: Nic nie będzie dobrze, nic się nie ułoży, właśnie straciłam ostatną osobę którą tak bardzo kochałam, to jest taka rana że, nawet długi czas nie zdoła jej wyleczyć - powiedziałam z smutkiem, żalem i rozpaczą w głosie ciągle płacząc. Gdy wypowiedziałam ostatnie słowo, odwróciłam się w stronę domu i zaczełam iść w jego kierunku szybkim krokirm. '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Super, ależ żeś teraz dowalił chłopie "czas leczy rany" o matko ! jaki jestem głupi, właśnie straciła najbliższą osobę jej sercu, a ty wyjeżdżasz z tekstem "czas leczy rany" nie no po prostu świetne geniuszu !. Po rozmyslaniu podobnie jak Suzi zaczołem kierować się w stronę mojego domu. '-Perspektywa Suzi-' Dotarłam właśnie do domu, szybkim krokiem udałam się do swojego pokoju po czym zamknełam okno i dzwi, drzwi oczywiście na klucz, siedziałam w najciemniejszym miejscu mojego pokoju, ciągle płacząc. Płakałam tak do późna, zmęczona całym dniem płaczu, położywła się na łóżku i zwinełam w "kłębek", zamknełam oczy i wtedy przysięgłam sobie że już nigdy nie opuszczę tego pokoju już nigdy w życiu, po czym zasnełam otulona "rozpaczliwą" pierzyną nocy. 'Rozdział 6. Nowa Wyspa, Nowe Życie'. Dedyk dla: Astrid77, Nika Hofferson, Nocny koszmar za odgadnięcie zagadki :) Gratuluje i pozdrawiam :) (Jeżeli o kimś zapomniałam proszę napisać w komie, ostatnio mam głowę w chmurach XD) '-Wracamy do Astrid-' '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Obudziły mnie promienie właśnie wschodzącego słońca, które ukratkiem wpadały do mojej małej dość przytulnej jaskini. Gdy już do końca przebudziłam się wstałam niechętnie z dość dużym trudem, chociaż mięśnie bolały mnie coraz mniej, a rany zaczęły powoli się goić, lecz nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o moim sercu… . Wyszłam z jaskini, nad wodą i nie tylko unosiła się dość gęsta mgła, mogłam z tego wywnioskować, że jest może 6-7 rano. Odeszłam kilka kroków od jaskini, powolnym krokiem podeszłam do spokojnego morza i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w słońce, które już było nad horyzontem, jak dawno nie widziałam takiego pięknego widoku, jak dawno nie czułam się tak wolna i bezpieczna, jak dawno nie czułam na twarzy tego rzeźkiego wiatru, jak dawno tak bardzo nie cierpiałam po stracie ukochanej osoby, chociaż Wichurka była smokiem dla mnie była jak człowiek. Wpatrywałam się w słońce jakąś godzinę nie mogłam oderwać wzroku to takie piękny widok, zastanawiałam się również gdzie jestem ? próbowałam poskładać tą całą rosypankę w jedną sensowną całość, ale nie potrafiłam. Gdy już oderwałam wzrok od słońca pomyślałam Na to co Astrid czas zbadać tą całą „Tajemniczą Wyspę”. Chociaż bardzo się bałam musiałam się dowiedzieć gdzie jestem. Miałam tylko, nóż z 15 centymetrowym ostrzem, który wczoraj „pożyczyłam” od strażnika Dagura. Zaczełam kierować się na drugi koniec wyspy. Szłam tak może jakieś 4 godziny, aż postanowiłam odpocząć, zdałam sobię sprawę, że ta jaskinia w, której nocowałam jest tylko skrawkiem tak jakby tej całej wielkiej jaskini, Niewinem może jest nawet tych samych rozmiarów co Berk, a może nawet większa. W każdym razie musiałam odpocząć, podeszłam do ogromniej ściany tej właśnie wielkiej jaskini, była praktycznie cała pokryta lodem i jakimiś winoroślami czy coś w tym stylu. Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej ściany, nie zauwarzyłam winorośli które były za moimi plecami, oparłam się nieświadoma o ścianę z winorośli i nagle bęc ! zaczełam spadać, byłam w jakimś tunelu, ale nie potrafiłam go opisać, ze strachu zaczełam drzeć się w niebogłosy, zamknęłam oczy najmocniej jak tylko mogłam. Nie spadałam długo, nawet bardzo krótko, upadłam na twardą ziemię Nie no po prostu super noga mnie przestała boleć to teraz plecy zaczną za jakie grzech Thorze !!!. '''Podnisłam się z bóle namalowanym na twarzy, otrzepałam się z ziemi i zaczełam rozglądać się w wokół własnej osi, lecz nic nie zobaczyłam ponieważ było tak o wiele ciemniej niż na zewnątrz. Ruszyłam przed siebie co chwilę potykałam się o jakieś niewielkie skały albo na cos wpadałam. Szedłam tak Niewinem ile aż w pewnym momecię uderzyłam w ścianę '''Serio jeszcze głowa i nos o matko !, '''mogłam polegać wtedy tylko na zmyśle dotyku, więc też tak zrobiłam, zaczełam kierować się w prawą stronę, nie przestając dotykać ściany, szedłam tak może jakieś 8-9 metrów, aż poczułam coś miękkiego mniej zimnego od ściany i trochę wilgotnego, miałam jedną myśl w głowie '''To na pewno znowu te winorośla, nie pomyliłam się, rozwarłam je na dwie strony moim oczom ukazała się tak jakby korytarz niewiem jak bardzo był długi, nie zastanawiając się dłużej ruszyłam przed siebie. Gdy byłam już jakieś 40 metrów dalej zaczęło robić się coraz jaśniej, po jakiś 5-10 minutach zobaczyłam winorośla znowu No ile można !, podeszłam bliżej moja prawą ręką lekko je rozwarłam, to co ujrzałam zaparło mi dech w piersiach, ujrzałam piękny świat smoków, gatunki których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, wszystko było pokryte lodem, roślinnością a gdzie nie gdzie było widać skały porośnięte intensywnie zielonym mchem. Podeszłam bliżej, weszłam na lekko wysunięty klif, to co ujrzałam było jeszcze piękniejsze niż moje poprzednie widoki. Zobaczyłam gigantycznego białego smoka, który siedział lub leżał w jakby to ująć błękitno-kryształowym jeziorze, nad nim wirowały smoki jak już wcześniej wspomniałam były one z nieznanych mi dotąd gatunków. Potrzyłam, podziwiając jak promienie słońca podają na ogromne sople lodu lekko je roztapiając, patrzyłam tak a moje oczy nadal były spragnione pięknego widoku, więc nie przestawałam. Do czasu gdy usłuszałam za plecami nieznajomy mi głos. Nieznajomy Głos: Ręce do góry ! odwróć się powoli – powiedział z pewnością siebie. Nic nie odpowiedziałam zaczełam powoli odwracać się w stronę głosu, ujrzałam najprawdopodobniej dziewczynę sądziłam tak po jej figurze, była chyba w moim wieku, nie byłam pewna ponieważ miała na sobie maskę i jakimś kombinezon. Astrid: Kim jesteś ? słuchaj nie chce żadnych kłopotów znalazł… - powiedziałam, nie dokończyłam bo mi przerwała. Nieznajoma: To chyba ja powinnam zapytać się kim ty jesteś ? – powiedziała ze złością i ciekawością w głosie. Astrid: Ja, ja jestem Astrid Hofferson, słuchaj znalazłam się tu przez przypadek – powiedziałam w stronę nieznajomej. Nieznajoma: Taaa, na pewno też przez przypadek znalezłaś tą wyspę – powiedziała. Astrid: Tak to też przez przypadek, w sumie nie ja ją znalezłam tylko smok ze mną tu przyleciał – powiedziałam przekonującym głosem. Nieznajoma: Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu ! – powiedziała prawie krzycząc podchodząc do mnie. Astrid: Nie wciskam ci żadnego kitu ! – powiedziałam podnosząc głos, również zaczełam iść w kierunku nieznajomej – wikingowie nigdy nie kłamią przynajmniej ja – powiedziałam już normalnym głosem. Nieznajoma: '''Dobrze dajmy na to że ci wierzę – powiedziała niepewnym głosem, chodząc dookoła mnie. – skąd mogę mieć pewność że nie jesteś jedną z poddanych Drago Krwawdonia ? '''Astrid: Poddana Drago Krwawdo… co ? – zapytałam za zdziwieniem głosie – ja go nawet nie znam. Nieznajoma: '''Naprawdę ? – zapytałam ze zdziwieniem. '''Astrid: Tak, pierwszy raz w życiu o kimś takim słyszę – powiedziałam przekonującym głosem. Nieznajoma: '''Niewiem dlaczego, ale mam wrażenie że mogę ci zaufać – powiedziała zdejmując maskę. Ujrzałam wtedy piękną dziewczynę o ciemnych blond włosach, które były spięte w kok i brązowych oczach, miałam bladą cerę i trochę piegów na nosie i policzkach, miała piękny szczery uśmiech – gdzie moje maniery nazywam się Sisi Nowerman – powiedziała lekko uśmiechając się w moja stronę. '''Astrid: Miło mi cię poznać Sisi – powiedziałam również z uśmiechem. Sisi: '''Jak się znalazłaś na tej wyspie ? znaczy to już wiem, ale w jaki sposób zabrał cie tu smok, przecież mamy wojnę ze smokami – zapytała z ciekawością. '''Astrid: Wiesz to dośc długa, nawet bardzo długa historia – powiedziałam. Sisi: '''No wiesz mam bardzo dużo wolnego czasu możesz mi ją opowiedzieć ? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. '''Astrid: Skoro prosisz nie wypada odmówić – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Sisi: '''Dziękuje – powiedziałam z szerokim uśmiechem – ale może nie tutaj, wiem chodź pokaże ci coś… - powiedziała. '''Astrid: Ale… - nie dokończyłam, ponieważ Sisi złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę jakiejś lekko oświtlonej jaskini… Sisi: I jak może być - zapytała czekając na odpowiedz - sama robiłam - dodała po chwili. Astrid: Jest przepiękny - powiedziałam z zachwytem. Byłyśmy w jakiejś jaskini była ona lekko oświtlona i co dziwnego udekorowana. Były drewniane meble obie jakimś materiałem, jakies rośliny, ozboby i duzo tego typu rzeczy. Zrozumiałam że był to "dom" Sisi , który sama znalazła i udekorowała, dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam że jesteśmy do siebie podobne jeżeli chodzi o styl i gust, nie miałam pojęcia że mamy także podobną przeszłość. Sisi: Usiąć a ja zaparzę herbate - powiedziała kierując się w stronę kuchni, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Astrid: Tu masz tutaj herbatę ?! - zapytałam z dużym zdziwieniem. Sisi: '''No tak w końcu mieszkam tu juz jakiś 6 miesięcy, czuję się tutaj jak w domu nawet lepiej - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Sisi zaparzyła haebatę, po czym podała ją i usiadła kołomnie na kanapie. '''Sisi: '''No więc słucham co się wydarzyło zanim tu trafiłaś - powiedziała. '''Astrid: Opowiem ci ale pod jednym warunkiem - powiedziałam - ty też opowiesz mi swoją histrię. Sisi: Muszę, no dobra niech ci będzie, ale ty najpierw - powiedziała z radością w głosie. Astrid: No więc całe szaleństwo zaczelo się mniej więcej rok temu... - opowiedziałam jej całą historię, ze szczegółami oczywiście zajeło mi to jakieś 3-4 godziny - no właśnie trafiłam tutaj na to miejsce - powiedziałam śmiejąc się. Sisi: Łał musi ci być ciężko, tyle smutku, rozczarowań wiem cos o tym - powiedziała smutno. Astrid: No nie było mi lekko przez ten rok, ale musiałam to wytrzymać - powiedziałam smutnym głosem. Sisi: Musisz cierpieć, wiesz podziwiam cię ja napewno załamałabym się, po stracie smoka - powiedziała jeszcze smutniej. Astrid: Wiesz ciągle cierpię to fakt, ale zaczełam powoli godzić się z faktem że już nigdy nie zobaczę Wichury - powiedziałam smutno - a właśnie miałaś mi opowiedzieć swoją historię - powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając. Sisi: Zapomniałabym, no więc wszystko zaczeło się na mojej rodzinnej wyspie Samer (wpadła na to gdy byłam z BFF na spacerze, miałyśmy lekko głupawkę i przekrecałyśmy słowa po angielsku i tak z summer powstał samer XD), mój tata jest na tej wyspie wodzem. Gdy się urodziłam wtedy na wyspę zaczeły napadac smoki, atakowały tak co roku właśnie w dniu moich urodzin, mieszkańcy sodzili że to przezemnie smoki zaczeły atakować naszą wioskę, lecz mój ojceic nigdy w to nie wierzył dopiero po 16 latach, zaczoł wierzyć w tą historyjkę. I tu zaczyna się mój horror.Nadszedł dzien moich urodzin, kłociłam się z tatą że to nie moja wina że smoki atakują wioskę co roku w moje urodziny, powiedzieliśmy sobie trochę za dużo słów, uciekłam do lasu po tym co usłyszałam od ojca... chodziłam tak bez celu aż zobaczyłam smoka, zwisał do góry nogami na gałęzi i patrzył się na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi żółtymi oczami. Bałam się bardzo zaczełam powoli się cofać aż wkońcu całkiem się odwróciłam i zaczełam biec przed siebie. Wtedy smok zerwał się z gałęzi złapał mnie w swoje szpony i przyleciał ze mną właśnie tutaj. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam że smoki są potule jak baranek, no i od tego się właśnie zaczeło, moja przygoda ze smokami. Siedziałam tutaj no nie wiem może jakieć 6 miecięcy, aż pewnego dnia ty się pojawiłaś, no to byłoby tyle - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Astrid: '''Łał no nie wiem co powiedzieć, musiałaś mieć trudne dzieciństwo - powiedziałam z powagą w głosie. '''Sisi: No trochę tak - powiedziała równiez z powagą w głosie. Gadałyśmy tak i gadałyśmy. Czułam że mogę powiedzic jej wszystko, miałam bardzo ale też dziwne uczucie zaufania. I tak od słowa do słowa przyeszłyśmy na temat rodziny. Sisi: Jeśli mogę zapytać, czy masz jakąś rodzinę, chyba że nie chcesz nic mówić na ten temat to ja to rozumiem - zapytała z ciekawością w głosie, czekając na odpowiedz. Astrid: '''Nie możesz pytać - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. '''Sisi: Serio, no dobra, no to może na początek masz jakieś rodzeństwo, kreswnych, rodziców - zapytała. Astrid: '''Tak mam tylko siostrę, rodzice zgineli 10 lat temu podczas ataku smoków na moją wyspe, a po za siostrą nie mam nikogo bliskiego - odpowiedziałam - a ty masz rodzine ? - zapytałam. '''Sisi: Mam brata i ojca, matka umarła przy porodzie, podobno - powiedziała, po czym dodała - przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców. Astrid: '''Musiało ci być ciężko wychowywać się tyle lat bez mamy - powiedziałam. '''Sisi: '''No co ty, no to prawda było mi ciężko, ale ty miałaś gorzej, ty wychowywałaś się bez obojga rodziców - powiedziała. '''Astrid: To fakty ale miałam jeszcze przy sobie moją ukochaną siostrzyczkę, to ona dawała mi radość życia - odpowiedziała. Sisi: '''Astrid ? - zapytała. '''Astrid: Tak - odpowiedziałam. Sisi: '''Dlaczego nie wrócisz do domu na Berk, przecierz jesteś już wolna, Dagur cię nie więzi - powiedziała. '''Astrid: '''Bo to skomplikowane, po prostu nie mam do czego wracać, zapewne wszyscy sądzą że nie żyję, nie mogę od tak wrócić, nie mogę spojrzeć w oczy swojej siostrze, przyjaciołom i powiedzieć: "Hej wróciłam, powstałam z zmarłych i jestem" po prostu nie mogę - powiedziałam. '''Sisi: '''Czyli mam rozumieć że chcesz spędzic resztę swojego życia tutaj, sama ? - zapytała. '''Astrid: Jaka sama, przecież ty tutaj jesteś - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Sisi: '''Ok dobrze wiedzieć - powiedziała z uśmiechem - no więc skoro chcemy tutaj zostać musimywymyśleć nazwę dla tego miejsca - dodała. '''Astrid: Racja, to co proponujesz, współlokatorko - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Sisi: '''Hmmm... może Smocze... - powiedziała. '''Astrid: '''Sanktuarium - dokończyłam. '''Sisi: Smocze Sanktuarium nieźle brzmi - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Astrid: '''No potwierdzam - powiedziałam z uśmiechem - to co teraz robimy ? - dodałam po chwili. '''Sisi: No jak to co musimy zrobić ci pokuj - powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym wzieła mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do jakiejś pustej niewielkiej jaskini ( jakby co to wszystko dzieje się w tej jaskini dużej którą nazwałam "domem" no niewiem jak mam wam to wytłumaczyć no nic lecimy dalej). Dalsza część dnia mijała na dekorowaniu mojego pokoju, było prz tym bardzo dużo śmiechu i zabawy. Wieczorem wszystko było już gotowe,więc walnełam się na łóżko w moim nowym pokoju, Sisi poszła do swojego pokoju. Gdy już leżałam, myślałam intensywnie o dzisiejszym dniu, naprawdę był całkiem fajny. Sisi dała mi to co tak bardzo potrzebowałam i czego mi tak bardzo brakowało przez ten rok udręki, a mianowicie dała mi nadzieje na nowe lepsze życie, pocieszenie po stracie, ciepło, bezpieczeństwo, którego chyba najbardziej mi brakowało. Myślałam tak jeszcze chwilę po czym zasnełam otulonamyślami bezpiczeństwa i nowego lepszego życia. Rozdział 7. Nowa Przyjaciółka. Obudziłam się następnego dnia, trochę dziwnie się czułam, bo chyba po raz pierwszy od ponad roku obudziłam się szczęśliwa i wypoczęta. Wstałam ubrałam się i udałam się w kierunku kuchni, gdy przechodziłam na stoliku w głównej jaskini, leżała kartka była zaadresowana do mnie. „Hej Astrid postanowiłam cię nie budzić. Razem z Chmuroskokiem poleciałam załatwić jedną ważną sprawę. Nie przejmuj się będziemy pod wieczór. Do zobaczenia J Sisi”. Po przeczytaniu tej kartki, zaczęłam zastanawiać się kto to jest Chmuroskok. No nie ważne, Zapytam się jej jak wróci, odłożyłam kartkę na miejsce w którym stała. Udałam się do kuchni, zjadłam śniadanie, po czym zaczęłam kręcić się po Smoczym Sanktuarium. Łaziłam tak bez celu jakieś 2 no może 3 godziny. W pewnym momęcie zobaczyłam wysunięty klif, znajdywał się on po za SS (będę pisała w skrócie, bo nie chce mi się ciągle pisać Smoczym Sanktuarium XD), nie namyślając się, że może stać się coś złego weszłam na klif. To co tam zobaczyłam po prostu zapierało dech w piersiach, było tam tak cudownie i pięknie, był tam widok na ocean, ale nie byle jaki ocean przepiękny ocean, miał błękitno-granatowy odcień, promienie słońca odbijały się od tej ogromnej tafli wody. Rozkoszowałam się pięknym widokiem, gdy nagle usłyszałam nieznajome głosy. Głos1: Przetrząśnijcie mi to wyspę milimetr po milimetrze, na pewno gdzieś tu jest ta bestia – powiedział krzycząc zimny nieznajomy mi głos. Głos2: Skąd pewność, że właśnie tutaj przyleciała – powiedział drugi nieznajomy mi głos. Głos1: Nie mam pewności, że to właśnie tutaj, ale mam coś innego przeczucie – powiedział. Głos2: A jeżeli to twoje przeczucie się myli – powiedział. Głos1: Moje przeczucie się nigdy nie myli, łowca smoków jest zawsze bezbłędny – powiedział po, czym dodał – no dobra nie gadać tylko do roboty ruchy, ruchy. Więcej już nic nie słyszałam tak jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrze. Nie namyślając się pobiegła szybko do naszej jaskini zabrałam kij Sisi, którym walczyła do tej pory. Wybiegłam nie postrzeżenia z SS. Zaczęłam chodzić po wyspie, nie było ani jednego śladu po nieznajomych, szukałam ich może jakieś 3-4 godziny. Zaczęłam, myśleć Może ich w ogóle nie było, może mi się coś uroiło nie wiem tak czy inaczej wracam do domu (chodzi mi oczywiście o SS), miałam już wracać, gdy nagle w krzakach zaczęło coś się ruszać, ukryła się czym prędzej za dość dużą skałą która stała niedaleko mnie. Po paru sekundach z krzaków wyszli jacyś mężczyźni mieli mnóstwo sprzętów tylko nie wiedziałam, do czego one służą za wszelką cenę chciałam się tego dowiedzieć, lecz po chwili pożałowałam swojej decyzji. Nieznajomy1: Cisza, słuszycie – powiedział jeden mężczyzna. Nieznajomy2: Taaa, a co mamy niby słyszeć ? – powiedział zdezorientowany. Nieznajomy1: No właśnie nic, jest cicho za cicho – powiedział. Mężczyźni stali tak obserwując otoczenie. Po paru sekundach z innych krzaków wyskoczył chyba ranny Śmiertnik Zębacz, nie miałam pewności czy jest ranny nie mogłam przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Zanim zdążyłam zauważyć Śmiertnik leżał na ziemi z związanymi nogami i siecią, która przykrywała jego wielkie ciało. Po chwili podbiegli do niego ci właśnie mężczyźni. Zaczęli związywać mu skrzydła i chcieli unieruchomić jego ciało, lecz nie udało im się to, podbiegłam z tyłu do jednego z nich i uderzyłam go jak najmocniej tylko umiałam w głowę. Padł na ziemię bezwładnie, wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie w tym samym czasie, wyjęli swoją broń i zaczęli iść w moim kierunku. Ja zaczęłam się cofać. Astrid: '''Słuchajcie chłopaki ja nie chce kłopotów, ale nie możecie tak traktować tego smoka to przecież też żywe stworzenie – próbowałam przemówić im do rozsądku, ale najwyraźniej oni nie wiedzieli, co to rozsądek. '''Nieznajomy1: Dlaczego, nie zabronisz nam dziewczynko – powiedział jeden. Nieznajomy2: Taka mała, a już pakuje się w kłopoty – dodał drugi. Nieznajomy3: '''Idź do mamuni potrzymać ją za kiecke – powiedział trzeci. Nie wytrzymałam coś we mnie pękło. No przecież nie na darmo uczyłam się na wojowniczkę, a przez ten rok poznałam parę przydatnych chwytów, czas pokazać tym ciotom (sorry za te cioty XD tak wyszło), kto naprawdę rządzi na tej wyspie. '''Astrid: Nikt nie będzie obrażał Astrid Hofferson, ani jej mamy !!!! – wykrzyczałam im to prosto w twarze. Nieznajomy1: '''Już się boimy, proszę oszczędź nas – powiedział jeden z sarkazmem, po czym wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać (oprócz Astrid oczywiście). '''Astrid: Macie puścić tego smoka liczę do trzech ! – powiedziałam już z groźną, pewną siebie. Nieznajomy1: A to proszę możesz liczyć – powiedział z śmiechem w głosie. Astrid: Dobrze skoro tego właśnie chcecie jeden, dwa, macie jeszcze szanse – powiedziałam gotowa żeby im trochę, co ja gadam bardzo im wpierdo*** (sorki za przekleństwo XD przynajmniej za jego pół). Nieznajomy1: '''Nie skorzystamy – powiedział. '''Astrid: Dobrze więc trzy !!! – powiedziałam po czym pomyślałam - Ooo już po was :). No więc co tu dużo gadać dostali za nie posłuszeństwo, w łeb, brzuch a nawet zdarzyło się parę razy w krocze (sorki ale jakaś głupawka mnie bierze XD no dobra już nie będę przerywać). Zabrałam jednemu facetowi nóż i wtedy polało się trochę krwi, ale spokojnie nikt nie ucierpiał poważnie tylko mocno poobijani, było parę ran ciętych, ale po za tym to tyle. Przestraszyli się trochę Chłopcy. Uciekali aż się za nimi kurzyło. XD Jeden z nich uciekając krzyknął. Nieznajomy1: Jeszcze się spotkamy, to jeszcze nie koniec – wykrzyczał po czym uciekał dalej. No więc kłusownicy przepędzeni mogę zająć się Śmiertnikiem. Tak mogłabym gdyby nie dostała strzałkę usypiającą, no ale rozwiązać ją mogę nie zastanawiając się długo wziełam nóż i zaczełam przecinać liny, które związywały wielkie ciało smoczycy. No trudno, zaczełam myśleć jak mogę jej pomóc, przecież nie zaniosę śpiącego smoka do Sanktuarium, myślałam nad tym długo aż doszłam do wniosku że zostaną tutaj z nią dopóki Sisi nie wróci, a co będzie później z smokiem ? mam zamiar tak jakby przetransportować ją do SS, tylko jak no nic jeszcze pomyślę nad tym z Sisi. Czekałam na Sisi dość długo, w końcu po 3 godzinach oczekiwania doczekałam się. Zobaczyłam Sisi, która leciała na… smoku ?Czekaj co ona ma smoka !!! Czyli to jest zapewne ten Chmuroskok jaki on piękny pierwszy raz widzę takiego smoka muszę przyznać jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. Przypatrywałam się tak Sisi i Chmuroskokowi, po paru sekundach byli już na ziemi jakieś 4 metry ode mnie. Sisi zeskoczyła z smoka i zaczęła kierować się w moją stronę dość szybkim krokiem, zapewne już zauważyła leżącego obok mnie Śmiertnika. W połowie drogi ode mnie zaczęła mówić. Sisi: Co się tu stało ? – zapytała klękając koło śpiącego Śmiertnika. Astrid: A tam długo by opowiadać – odpowiedziałam krótko. Sisi: Jak on się tutaj znalazł i dlaczego jest ranny ? – zapytała głaszcząc Śmiertnika lekko po pysku. Astrid: Po pierwsze to ona a nie on, a po drugie byli tutaj jacyś kłusownicy i oni jej to zrobili, ja jej tylko pomogłam – powiedziałam Sisi: '''A jak oni… oj dobra nie ważne, co masz zamiar z nią teraz zrobić ? – powiedział wstając z ziemi i lekko otrzepując się z piasku. '''Astrid: '''Liczyłam na to, że mi pomożesz coś wymyśleć – powiedziałam. '''Sisi: Oczywiście, że ci pomogę – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Astrid: To co z nią zrobimy ? – zapytałam – nie możemy jej tutaj tak zostawić – dodałam Sisi: I nie zostawimy – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Astrid: Nie rozumiem możesz trochę jaśniej – powiedziałam zmieszana. Sisi: No skoro nie możemy jej tutaj zostawić to zabierzemy ją do Sanktuarium – powiedziała. Astrid: Taaa jestem ciekawa, jakim sposobem chcesz przetransportować tonową smoczyce (nie wiem dokładnie ile smoki ważą, więc zmyśliłam wagę), aż do Sanktuarium – powiedziałam. Sisi: Normalnie w sieci z plączy – powiedziała twierdząco. Astrid: Na czym słucham ? – zapytałam, pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszałam takie słowo. Sisi: No na, no wiesz taka duża powierzchnia, którą można przenosić – powiedziała. Astrid: Okejj, a jak chcesz ją zrobić ? – zapytałam. Sisi: No z plączy wystarczy tylko dobrze je ze sobą spleść – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Astrid: Ok. a jak chcesz przenieść na nią smoka hm ? – zapytałam z ciekawością. Sisi: No wziąć parę plączy i zawiązać na niej w odpowiednie miejsce, a później Chmuroskok załatwi sprawę no i może jeszcze jakieś 2 lub 3 smoki mu w tym pomogą i będzie gitara :) (nwm czy oni w tych czasach wiedzieli co to gitara ale dobra XD) – powiedziała spokojnie. Astrid: Niech ci będzie to może ja pójdę poszukać plączy a ty zostań z smokiem – powiedziałam, już chciałam ruszyć na poszukiwania plączy gdy nagle usłuszałam głos Sisi. Sisi: Może lepiej ty zostań a ja ich poszukam, w końcu jestem tutaj dłużej od ciebie – powiedziała łapiąc mnie za rękę. Astrid: No dobra zostanę – powiedziałam ze smutkiem. Sisi: Nie smuć się za 15-30 min wracam – powiedziała, po czym wsiadła na Chmuroskoka i wzbiła się w powietrze. Sisi wystartowała ja wróciła do smoka. Usiadła koło jej wielkiego łba, przypatrywałam się jej z ciekawością niewiem dlaczego, ale czułam do niej to samo co wcześniej do Wichurki. Patrzyłam na jej zamknięte oczy nie mogłam oderwać wzroku, miałam z nią tak jakby więź umysłową jak i fizyczną. Nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy Sisi wróciła z plączami. Sisi: Jestem i mam plącza, no widzisz nie było mnie zaledwie 15 minut – powiedziała zeskakując z Chmuroskoka, zauważyła że intensywnie nad czymś myślę i wpatruję się leżącego naprzeciwko mnie Śmiertnika, zaczeła wymawiać moje imię – Astrid, Astrid !!! – krzyknęła, jej nawoływanie natychmiast wyrwało mnie z transu. Astrid: Coo ? co się stało ? – zapytałam trochę zdezorintowana sytuacją. Sisi: Nad czym tak myślałaś ? – zapytała podchodząc bliżej mnie. Astrid: Ojj nie ważne, lepiej zacznijmy splatać zanim zastanie nas noc – powiedziałam wstając z ziemi. Sisi: Ok. jak chcesz to do roboty – powiedziała, po czym wzięła plącza, podała mi kilka i zaczeła mnie uczyć ich splatania. Bardzo szybko załapałam splatanie po 5 minutach, splatałyśmy je ze sobą jak dwie profesjonalistki. Po 1 h sieć była gotowa. Razem z Sisi rozłożyliśmy ją obok śpiącego Śmiertniaka. Zostało nam jeszcze kilka plączy, zaczęłyśmy wiązać je na smoku, zawiązałyśmy je na nogach, tułowiu, ogonie praktycznie rzecz biorąc na całym ciele Zębacza. Późnej było już tylko coraz lepiej i łatwiej, Chmuroskok z pomocą dwóch smoków z nieznanego mi gatunku przeniosły Smoczycę na uplecioną przez nas sieć. Smoki przetransportowały ją so Smoczego Sanktuarium, po wylądowani razem z Sisi zaczęłyśmy szukać na jej ciele jakiś poważniejszych ran, rozcięć a nawet złamań. Po oględzinach okazało się że ma złamane prawe skrzydło, dość dużą ranę cięto na lewej nodze i zacięcie przy oku tylko to zacięcie było już stare taka bliżna lub nawet znamię kto to wie. Nastawiłyśmy odpowiednio skrzydło i zawinełyśmy w bandaż jej ranę na nodze, zaszło nam na tym może jakoś 2 h, gdy komuś pomagasz nie liczy się czas liczy się skutek twojej pomocy. Wyczerpane dniem walnęłyśmy się na łóżko po czym zasnęłyśmy jak niemowlęcia. '-Dwa tygodnie później- ' '-Perspektywa Sisi- ' Minęły już 2 tygodnie od czasu, gdy pomogłyśmy smoczycy, Astrid spędzała bardzo dużo czasu z nią na zabawach, pieszczochach, a nawet na rozmowach, jednym słowem bardzo się do siebie zbliżyły jak dwie rodzone siostry, są tak bardzo zgrane ze sobą. Skrzydło już zrosło się ponad tydzień temu, nie chciałam nic mówić Astrid, bo na pewno straciłaby humoru, od czasu, gdy tutaj się zjawiła nie wiedziałam jej tak wesołej jak teraz, nie miałam serca jej tego powiedzieć, ale minęło już 2 tygodnie czas wyjawić jej prawdę zrobię to dzisiaj muszę to zrobić nie mogę jej ciągle okłamywać nie mogę… '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Świetnie czuje się w towarzystwie tej słodkiej bestii, minęło już sporo czasu odkąd ją uratowałam przed tymi ciotami (sorry poraz drugi XD) ciężko będzie mi się z nią rozstać, wiem o tym że jej skrzydło zrosło się tydzień temu, Sisi myślała że się nie znam na smokach ani na złamaniach, naprawdę będzie mi jej brakowało przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego wstawania rano zabawny, pieszczot nawet naszych wspólnych rozmów chociaż i tak ja więcej nawijam to wkońcy smok nie potrawi mówić. Czasami w mojej głowie pojawia się myśl wytresowania jej, ale przyrzekłam sobie po śmierci Wichurki że już nigdy nie będę miała smoka nigdy nie zastopię jej innym smokiem, ale to dziwne uczucie nie daje mi dopuścić do siebie myśli że już niedługo będę musiała się z nią pożegnać już na zawsze… Wstałam tak jak zwykle wzięłam szybki poranny prysznic, uczesałam włosy w mój ulubiony warkocz, ubrałam się w kombinezon, który dostałam od Sisi parę dni temu jest naprawdę wygodny i bardzo ciepły. Zjadłam śniadanie jak każdego poranka w domu nie było już Sisi, Dziwne zawsze wstawała po mnie, no nic wyszłam z jaskini nikogo na zewnątrz nie było to jest jeszcze bardziej dziwniejsze, nie zastanawiałam się długo zaczełam kierować się w stronę wyjścia z Sanktuarium. Po paru minutach byłam już na powierzchni powietrze było żeźkie, słońce grzało swoimi promieniami złoto-żółty piasek, ocean było spokojny jak zawsze, zaczełam się rozglądać po paru sekundach zobaczyłam w oddali Sisi razem z Chmuroskokiem i Śmiertnikiem, bez namusłu zaczęłam biec w ich kierunku. Po paru sekundach byłam już koło Sisi, odezwała się pierwsza. Sisi: Astrid muszę ci coś powiedzieć, wiem że to może być dla ciebie duży cios, no więc skrzydło… - powiedziała, lecz nie dokończyłam ponieważ jej przerwałam. Astrid: Skrzydło zrosło się tydzień temu, okłamywałaś mnie bo wiedziałaś że bardzo się do niej przywiązałam i chciałaś oszczędzić mi cierpienia – powiedziałam szybko patrząc w oczy Sisi. Sisi: Skąd wiedziałaś ? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem. Astrid: Przeczucie – powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem w jej stronę. Sisi: Musimy dzisiaj zwrócić jej wolność, jej rany są już wyleczone, więc… przykro mi Astrid ona musi odejść – powiedziała kładąc swoją rękę na moim ramieniu. Astrid: Rozumiem jest wolnym niewtresowanym smokiem musi odejść, trudno wszystko kiedyś musi się skończyć – powiedziałam z smutkiem w głosie – mam proźbę możesz nas zostawić same chcemy ostatni raz porozmawiać proszę – powiedziałam z nadzieją w głosie. Sisi: Pewnie jak się już wygadasz to wróć do Sanktuarium, nie śpiesz się – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka i odleciała. Podeszłam powoli do smoczych która siedziała i prawdopodobnie wpatrywała się w horyzont gdzie ocean stykał się z błękiton-granatowym niebem, zaczełam do niej mówić. Astrid: No to co czas się pożegnać, może jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy – powiedziałam po czym podeszłam do smoka i zaczełam rozwijać bandaże, gdy skończyłam zebrałam je wszystkie, smoczyca już patrzyła na mnie, stanęłam z bandażami w rękach, zdołałam tylko wydusić z siebie jedno słowo – żegnaj – powiedziałam cicho po czym odwróciłam się, już chciałam ruszyć gdy nagle usłuszałam ryk smoczycy. Smoczyca: Wrrrrraaaaaa – warknęła przyjaznym głosem. Nic z tego nie zrozumiałam, ale odwróciła m się w jej stronę, ta podbigła do mnie i zaczęła się łasić, zaczęłam płakać, przez łzy zaczęłam mówić. Astrid: Wiem mała mi też jest ciężko się z tobą rozstać, ale tak będzie lepiej – powiedziałam płaczącym głosem. W jednej chwili smoczyca przestała się łasić, za to zaczeła patrzeć mi głęboko w oczy. Zrobiłam to samo co ona, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć ona zaczeła płakać tak samo jak człowiek, coś we mnie wzdrygnęło zaczęłam rozumieć co mnie przy niej trzyma to więź, przyjaźń a nawet miłość, Nie mogę jej zostawić nie stracę kolejnej ważnej osoby dla mnie, ona jest moją bratnią duszą moją lepszą połową moją najlepszą przyjaciółką…, potrzebuje jej ona mnie też, przepraszam Wichurko muszę to zrobić czuje do niej to samo do ciebie, przepraszam…, '''przestałam myśleć wzięłam się do roboty. '''Astrid: No dobra zaczynamy, wiem że nie chcesz się ze mną rozstawać ja też nie, wiem że mnie rozumiesz, muszę ci powiedzieć że naprawdę zrobiłaś na mnie ogromne wrażenie, jesteś tak silna, odważna taka piękna, masz przepiękne barwy (zapomniałam napisać o barwach no więc jest w barwach niebiesko- białych coś podobnego do lodu na końcach kolcy mroźna biel zamienia się w czarną smołe, taka moja wizja), jak by cię tu nazwać może… hmmm… może Ice to po naszemu zanczy Lód, hm co ty na to podoba ci się – mówiłam miłym cichym głosem, czas na ostateczną część – tylko się nie bój okej – dodałam. Zaczełam powoli wyciągać dłoń przed siebie schowałam głowę i zamknęłam oczy na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak, lecz po paru sekundach mój zmysł dotyku zaczął reagować, poczułam lekko zimną łuskowatą skórę gada, otworzyłam oczy mój wzrok od razu powędrował na pyszczek mojej kochanej gadziny, zaczęłam głaskać ją już obiema rękami po pyszczku. Po czym po cichu powiedziałam. Astrid: Już na zawsze razem – powiedziałam z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Błyskawica oderwała się odemnie, zrobiła bardzo gustowny ruch wskazujący na to że chce gdzieś ze mną polecieć. Nie myślałam wtedy chyba w ogóle, miałam nadmiar szczęścia w swoim sercu a rozum zazwyczaj w takich chwilach wyłacza się. Wskoczyłam na grzbiet Ice, wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze mniczym fajerwerka, jak dawno tak nie szybowałam wśród chmur jak mi tego brakowło. Po jakiś 2-3 h zmęczone naprawdę długim przepięknym locie postanowiłyśmy wrócić do Sanktuarium, mina Sisi, gdy wylądowałam naprzeciwko jaskini była bezcenna :) Sisi: Ale jak to ty i ona… ty na niej… jak ty to… nic nie rozumiem – powiedziała zaskoczona sytuacją. Astrid: Długa historia opowiem ci ja później, ale wiesz mam nowego członka w naszym stadzie i to się tylko liczy – powiedziałam z wielkim uśmiechem, wskazując na bawiącą się z Chmuroskiem Ice. Sisi: Wytresowałaś ją ? – zapytała nie dowierzając w to co widzi. Astrid: Tak, a co w tym dziwnego – powiedziałam nadal uśmiechnieta. Sisi: No nic ale przysięgałaś że już Nidy nie wyt… - nie dokończyła ponieważ jej przerwałam. Astrid: Są na tym świcie osoby dla których, warto złamać obietnicę – powiedziałam. Sisi: Dobrze skoro tak twierdzisz, chyba naprawdę jesteś bardzo szcęścliwa, no choć musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Astrid: Wiesz chyba tak, no to na co jeszcze czekasz chodź żesz – powiedziałam ciągnąć ja za rękę w strone domu. Opowiedziałam Sisi wszystko co się wydarzyło po jej odlocie oczywiście ze szczegółami, było przy tym trochę śmiechu, smutku i radości. Siedziałyśmy tak długo chyba do północy, wyczerpane dniem pełnych przygód zasnęłyśmy otulone pierzyną radości, szczęścia, przyjaźni i miłości :3 Rozdział. 8 Spotkanie po latach... , Wróć do domu proszę... Dedyk dla Anamaria2002 za wymyślenie imienie dla smoczycy Astrid dziękuje :) i pozdrawiam :) (INFORMACJA: Postacie wyglądają już tak jak w JWS2) '-Dwa lata później- ' '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Minęło już 3 lata odkąd ostatni raz widziano mnie na Berk. Teraz żyję razem z Sisi, Ice, Chmuroskokiem i kilkanaście innymi smokami, moje thumb|276px|Maska Astrid (trochę nie wyszła bo rysowałam ją w środku nocy)życie bardzo się zmieniło, stałam się skrytka w sobie ale też przyjacielska, zmienił mi się charakter teraz ufam tylko Sisi i Ice, nie wiem dlaczego ale czyje coś dziwnego coś co nie pozwala mi zaufać światu. Przez te trzy lata wpoiłam sobie do mózgu samotność, nieufność i jeszcze inne różne uczucia. Zmieniłam się też pod względem wyglądu, teraz już nie czeszę włosów w warkocz z tyłu, lecz w warkocz na bok, nie noszę już spódnic noszę kombinezony, noszę też maskę nie wiem, dlaczego ale czuję się w nie o wiele lepiej. No i jeszcze ponad 3 lata temu ostatni raz widziałam swoją siostrę i przyjaciół, nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć ale z jednej strony chce, nawet bardzo chce ich zobaczyć a z drugiej strony nie chcę widzieć ich na oczy może dlatego że mam poczucie winy, że powinnam wrócić od razu gdy tylko uwolniłam się od Dagura ? bardzo chce ich zobaczyć, moich przyjaciół, nie mam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje, moje serce podzielone jest na dwie połowy jedna jest dobra i przyjacielska a druga zepsuta i pełna nienawiści. Nadszedł kolejny dzień, na początku zaczynał się tak jak zwykle wstałam ogarnęłam się zjadłam śniadanie no i tak jak zwykle założyłam maskę wzięłam moją ukochaną broń (nwm jak to nazwać więc narysuję ją wam), wskoczyłam na Ice i razem tak jak zwykle wzbiłyśmy się w przestworza miałam zamiar udać się na smoczą wyspę, lecz to co tam totalnie zszokowało mnie jak nigdy dotąd… '-Tymczasem na Berk- ' '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Brakuje mi jej, chodzi mi o Astrid przez te 3 lata myślałam o niej praktycznie ciągle, myślałam że jeszcze ją zobaczę, ale z każdym dni, tygodniem a nawet mięszącej tracę nadzieję, kiedyś czułem coś do Astrid teraz nie czuje chyba już nic ani do niej ani do żadnej innej osoby. Na Berk po jej „pogrzebie” zapanowała ciemność każdy dzień jest ponury i szary, bez niej ta wyspa zaczyna umierać… Wstałem tak jak zwykle ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie i tak jak zwykle poszedłem polatać razem z Mordką, lataliśmy bez celu nad wyspą aż postanowiliśmy przelecieć się na smoczą thumb|338px|Obiecana broń Astrid :) Nazwałam ją Sztylet Thora jakoś tak samo wpadło do głowy, w punkcie przecięcia broń dzieli się na dwie pojedyncze połówki jakoś tak :)wyspę. Lecieliśmy krótko w końcu Szczerbek jest nocną furią, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce zobaczyliśmy jakaś osobę siedzącą na Śmiertnkniku Zębaczu i wpatrywała się na wschód słońca, byłem ciekawy kto to, razem ze Szczerbatkiem postanowiliśmy się na razie nie ujawniać, ponad godzinę obserwowaliśmy nieznajomego, mieliśmy razem z szczerbkiem wracać już na Ber gdy nagle nieznajomy wraz z smokim wzbili się w powietrze, oczywiście polecieliśmy za nimi. Lecieliśmy, lecieliśmy aż dolecieliśmy na jakąś wyspę… przępiękną wyspę było to jakaś wielka pokryta lodem i roślinami wyspa Nigdy takiej nie widziałem, jest po prostu przepiękna, nie mogłem za długo podziwiać widoków, nadal śledziliśmy nieznajomego. '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Jakiś koleś śledzi mnie od smoczej wyspy, najgorsze jest to że nie wiem kto to i na jakim smoku leci, no więc musimy się trochę z nim pobawić… wleciałam do ciemnej jaskini, do tej samej do której wpadłam przez te głupie winorośla ciekawe czy tutaj też mnie znajdzie, schowałam się za dużą skało razem z Ice. Astrid: A teraz cisza nie może nas znaleźć – powiedziałam szeptem do mojej ukochanej smoczycy. '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Ta wleciał do jaskini, myśli że mnie tym zmyli i tak go znajdę, postanowiłam za bardzo nie wrzucać się w oczy, więc razem z Szczerbatkiem wylądowaliśmy w pobliskich krzakach wejścia do jaskini. Zacząłem mówić do smoka. Czkawka: Słuchaj przyjacielu, ty tutaj zostaniesz żeby nie rzucać się w oczy, a ja pójdę sprawdzić gdzie on się schował ok. – powiedziałem do Mordki szeptem, ten zrobił te swoje piękne słodkie błagające oczka – nie Szczerbatku tu tutaj zostajesz nic mi nie będzie mam piekło – powiedziałem nadal szeptem głaskając, przyjaciela po jego wielkim czarnym łbie. Nie zdejmowałem maski, tak jak wcześniej wspomniałam wziąłem piekło, z torby, która była przyczepiona do sidła Sczerbatka, po czym wyłoniłem się zza krzaków i ruszyłem w kierunku jaskini. Z każdym moim kolejnym krokiem robiłem się coraz bardziej niepewny, ale też ciekawy. Dobra jestem już w środku Nic nie widzę za ciemno tutaj, dobrze że wziąłem piekło, zapaliłem swój miecz, zacząłem rozglądać się po jaskini, nikogo tam nie było przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Odwróciłem się o 180 stopni, moim oczom ukazała się postać była ubrana w czarny kombinezon, miała maskę i broń dość dużą broń. Po chwili postać zaczęła mówić... . Nieznajomy: Wynoś się stąd, i już nigdy nie wracaj – powiedział z groźbą w głosie. Czkawka: Kim jesteś ? Jak udało ci się wytre… - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ postać rzuciła się na mnie z bronią. Zaczęliśmy walczyć, chyba to jakiś facet walczy całkiem nieźle, ale nie tak dobrze jak ja :D. Robiłem uniki na każdy zadany przez mojego przeciwnika cios, lecz on robił to samo, dziwne całkiem tak jakbyśmy znali się już wcześniej, no nic nie przerywaliśmy walki. Ani ja ani, on nie odnieśliśmy żadnych ran, do czasu. Mój przeciwnik zagapił się, wykorzystałem tą okazje moim piekielnym mieczem rozciąłem mu lewe ramie (znaczy nie tak dosłownie lewe ramię trochę niżej nie mam pojęcie jak nazywa się ta część ciała XD) nieznajomy syknął głośno z bólu. Mój przeciwnik jednym ruchem zwinął i schowała swoją broń, trzymając się za ramię zaczął biec przed siebie, poszedłem w jego ślady również schowałem broń, po czym zacząłem biec za nim. Wbiegliśmy do jakiegoś tunelu, prawię go zgubiłem. Biegliśmy krótko, nieznajomy zniknął za ścianą z winorośli. Stanąłem zacząłem się wahać czy pójść za nim czy zawrócić się, ciekawość wygrała poszedłem w ślady postaci. Gdy rozchyliłem winorośla moim oczom ukazał się piękny świat, świat smoków, pełno było smoków z nieznanych mi gatunków. Widok był przepiękny, wszystko było pokryte lodem, roślinami gdzie niegdzie były też skały porośnięte mchem, nie miałem dużo czasu na podziwianie pięknych widoków. Zauważyłem go, gdy wbiegał do jakiejś jaskini pobiegłem za nim. Gdy niepewnie wszedłem do jaskini zobaczyłem postać, czegoś szukała, zauważył mnie po paru sekundach, złapał nóż który leżał na stole i zaczął iść w moim kierunku. Zaczął mówić. Nieznajomy: Po co za mną przyszedłeś, wynoś się stąd ! bo cię potne, czaisz ?! (sorry za to, ale jakoś tak wyszło XD) – powiedział z groźbą w głosie. Czkawka: Łoo spokojnie, nic nie chcę ci zrobić, chcę pomóc mogę ? – powiedziałem spokojnie, zacząłem powoli wyciągać rękę do rany nieznajomego. Nieznajomy: Nie dotykaj mnie ! Nie chcę twojej pomocy – powiedział wymachując nożem, dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że to dziewczyna, syknęła z bólu, odłożyła nóż i zaczęła czegoś gorączkowo szukać. Czkawka: Czego szukasz może ci pomóc ? – zapytałem. Nieznajoma: A co ja przed chwilą powiedziałam nie chcę twojej pomocy ! – wykrzyczała. Czkawka: OK. jak chcesz – powiedziałem – sorry, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić – powiedziałem z wyrzutem w głosie. Nieznajoma: Trochę za późno na przeprosiny nie sądzisz – powiedziała, po czym wzięła z powrotem nóż, który odłożyła. Czkawka: '''Możesz odłożyć ten nóż trochę mnie przerażasz – powiedziałem, powoli cofając się do tyłu. Nic mi nie odpowiedziała, jednym ruchem rozcięła rękaw, po czym zaczęła owijać ją w bandaż, za wszelką cenę musiałem dowiedzieć kim ona jest. '''Czkawka: '''Skoro już tutaj jestem to może poznamy się bliżej, jak masz na imię ? – powiedziałem podchodząc do nieznajomej. Nieznajoma odwróciła się gwałtownie, trzymała nóż tuż przy mojej szyji . '''Nieznajoma: Nie twój interes kolego – powiedziała krótko, po czym odwróciła się do mnie plecami i kontynuowała owijanie. Czkawka: Ok. to może ja zacznę mam na imię… - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ nieznajoma mi przeszkodziła. Nieznajoma: Nie obchodzi mnie jak masz na imię, możesz się zamknąć przeszkadzasz mi trochę – powiedziała. Czkawka: Już nic nie mówię – powiedziałem. '-Perspektywa Astrid-' O matko jak on mnie wkurza !!!. Nie może się zamknąć ciągle gada i gada i gada, przypomniał mi się Czkawka on też potrafił mówić tak bez końca brakuje mi go, tych jego kazań bez końca, paplania na zajęciach, no nic muszę zapomnieć o przeszłości i patrzeć w przyszłość, na sam początek pozbędę się tego gadulca. No skończyłam teraz tylko muszę go jakoś stąd przepędzić, prościzna. '''Miałam już się odwrócić, lecz usłyszałam warkot smoka, a po chwili głos nieznajomego. '''Czkawka: Szczerbatek, przecież miałeś poczekać na dole, och ty gadzie ty – powiedział pół głosem. Coś stało się z moimi mięśniami, nie mogła się odwrócić, nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszałam, zamurowało mnie czy to prawda czy to ten szczęśliwy dzień, czy to ta wyjątkowa chwila, czy to prawda, czy to on, to chyba jakiś sen to nie może być rzeczywistość… . Odwróciła się powoli ujrzałam czarną jak noc Nocną Furie, ujrzałam Sczerbatka, a przy nim głaskającą go osobę za którą tak bardzo tęskniłam. Nie dowierzałam musiała jeszcze raz to usłyszeć. On zaczął mówić pierwszy. Czkawka: Tylko się nie bój on jest potulny – powiedział – Szczerbatek, spokój ! – powiedział lekko podnosząc głos, na warczącego smoka. Astrid: Szczerbatek, to naprawdę ty – powiedziałam wesołym głosem – Czkawka, to ty – powiedziałam patrząc na niego. Czkawka: Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię ? – powiedział po czym zdjął maskę, nie mogłam uwierzyć to on, ale się zmienił i to bardzo – Czy ja cię znam ? – zapytał patrząc na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Astrid: Tak, jestem tą samą osobą, która odleciała i już nigdy nie wróciła do domu… - powiedziałam spuszczając lekko głowę na dół. Czkawka: Astrid ? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie. '-Perspektywa Czkawki- ' Nie mogę w to uwierzyć czy to może być ona, czy to może być maja najlepsza kumpela. Nie mieści mi się to w głowie nie wiem czy mam się cieszyć czy nie, zamurowało mnie, to tylko sen to niemożliwe fizycznie i psychicznie. Czekałem na odpowiedź z niecierpliwością, po chwili usłyszałem łagodny głos dziewczyny. Astrid: 'Skąd wiedziałeś ? – powiedziała ściągając maskę z twarzy, gdy ją zobaczyłem gały oczne prawie wyleciały mi z orbit, tak to była ona strasznie się zmieniła jest bardzo piękna, nie to, że kiedyś nie była ładna ale teraz wygląda jak dojrzała dziewczyna, ma taki piękny szczery uśmiech – aż tak się zmieniłam ? – zapytała z rozbawieniem w głosie. Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Po prostu jak staży dobrzy kumple wpadliśmy sobie w ramiona, no może kumple się nie przytulają na powitanie, ale ona jest jak najlepsza przyjaciółka, z którą latałeś po polach i łąkach (to o polach i łąkach wzięła mi się z lekcji geografii, dokładnie tak samo mówi moja nauczycielka XD) po tylu latach znowu jesteśmy blisko siebie, dosłownie też, nadal przytulaliśmy się tak jakby nie widzieliśmy się całe wieki. No ale kiedyś to się musiało skończyć, puściliśmy się nie chętnie. Zacząłem mówić pierwszy. '''Czkawka: ' Ale jak to możliwe ty żyjesz, przez tyle lat myślałem że cię już nigdy nie zobaczę – powiedziałem z radością w głosie. '''Astrid: '''No widzisz pozory mylą – powiedziała uśmiechając się – wiesz zmieniłeś się i to bardzo, pamiętam cię jeszcze jako dzieciaka, a teraz jesteś już prawie dorosły – dodała. '''Czkawka: Ty też się zmieniła, znaczy pod względem charakteru nic się u ciebie nie zmieniło, nadal masz nie wyparzoną gębę – powiedziałem śmiejąc się. Astrid: '''Haha bardzo śmieszne – powiedziała, po czym dostałem od niej w ramię. '''Czkawka: Właśnie o tym mówię – powiedziałem rozmasowując bolące ramie – Astrid, gdzie byłaś przez te 3 lata ? cała wioska myślała że nie żyjesz – powiedziałem już poważnym głosem. Astrid: To długa i bardzo skąpi kowana historia, nie chcę o tym mówić – powiedziała z smutkiem. Czkawka: Ale… - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ przerwała mi Astrid. Astrid: Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać ! koniec tematu – powiedziała stanowczo. Czkawka: Ok. nie chciałem się zdenerwować – powiedziałem. Astrid: Jeśli nie chcesz mnie denerwować to już nigdy mnie o to nie pytaj – powiedziała – więc zmieniło się coś na Berk od mojego zniknięcia ? – zapytała z ciekawością. Czkawka: I to nie jedna rzecz – powiedziałam – jeśli chcesz mogę ci wszystko opowiedzieć z szczegółami oczywiście – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Astrid: Ok. ale nie tutaj chodź do salonu – powiedziała, po czym złapała mnie za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Astrid: Siadaj na kanapie, ja pójdę zaparzyć herbatę – powiedziała, wskazując palcem na miejsce, w którym mam usiąść, udała się do kuchni przynajmniej tak sądzę. Nie było jej jakieś 5 minut, wróciła z tacą, na której stała jeszcze gorąca herbata, położyła ją na stoliku i usiadła obok mnie. Zaczęła mówić pierwsza. Astrid: Słucham, teraz możesz mówić – powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy przysuwając się do mnie. Czkawka: '''Ok. to może na sam początek powiem, co się zmieniło u jeźdźców, no więc nie uwierzysz ale Mieczyk i Szpadka zmądrzeli, teraz zachowują się jak normalni wikingowie, a co najlepsze zaczęli być bardziej rozumni i skończył się ich te zabawy i głupie niepotrzebne teksty – powiedziałem. '''Astrid: Pfff, nabierasz mnie bliźniaki zmądrzały za Thora ci nie uwierzę – powiedziała, z miną mówiącą „Nie nabierzesz mnie nie ma mowy”. Czkawka: Astrid proszę cię czy te oczy mogą kłamać – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Astrid: '''No wiesz, jak tak to ujmiesz no to chyba nie, ale w praktyce oczy nie potrafią mówić więc kłamać też nie – powiedziała z sarkazmem, śmiejąc się. '''Czkawka: Haha, bardzo śmieszne wiesz – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Astrid: Wiem, bo ja jestem bardzo śmieszna – powiedziała, śmiejąc się – dobra dosyć tych śmiechów, mów dalej – powiedziała słuchając mnie uważnie. Czkawka: Dobra, jakiś rok po twoim zniknięci na Berk pojawiła się taka dyscyplina sportowa – powiedziałem. Astrid: Zapowiada się ciekawie, jaka to dyscyplina ? – zapytała z ciekawością. Czkawka: Ogólne chodzi w niej o tym, że razem ze smokami, tak jakby zbieramy owce – powiedziałem. Astrid: Thorze jak ja nienawidzę jak ty to robisz, możesz powiedzieć jaśniej, zachciało ci się szarad – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka: No już, już tylko nie strzel mi tu focha jak Szczerbatek – powiedziałem śmiejąc się, właśnie wtedy dostałem od Astrid w ramię – czy ty zawsze musisz mnie bić ? – powiedziałem rozbawiony, rozmasowując ramię. Astrid: Nie, nie muszę tylko wtedy, kiedy mnie zdenerwujesz, będziesz za to obrywał – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka: No dobra na czym to ja… , a tak no więc nazwaliśmy ten sport wyścigami smoków, chodzi w nim o zbieranie punktów i rozgrywa się on na zasadzie kto pierwszy tym lepszy, mamy jedną lub dwie wyrzutnię owiec, tak wiem głupia nazwa ale to nie ja wymyślałem – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Astrid: No faktycznie głupia – powiedziała, śmiejąc się – niech zgadnę Smark ją wymyślił ? – zapytała. Czkawka: Bingo, no dobra, no więc ta nasza wyrzutnia owiec, wyrzuca białe i jedną czarną owcę, białe są za jeden punkt, a czarna aż za 10, co by tu jeszcze… a żeby wystartować w wyścigu musisz mieć własne barwy, chodzi o to że swoją twarz i smoka, teraz wrócimy do owiec czyli inaczej punktów, jeżeli przez wyścig złapiesz kila owiec białych, a twój przeciwnik złapie czarną chociaż przez cały wyścig nie złapał ani jednej białej to i tak on wygrywa, jednym zdanie to czarna owca bije wszystkich pozostałych na głowę, to by było tyle o wyścigach, jeszcze jedna sprawa wyścigi odbywają się co 1-2 miesiące – powiedziałem. Astrid: Łał, super brzmi, napewno świetnie się przy tym bawicie - powiedziała. Czkawka: No nawet, ale nie powiedziałam ci jeszcze jednej bardzo istotniej rzeczy... - powiedziałem. Astrid: No jaka to rzecz, nie nawidze jak robisz takie pauzy - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka: Chodzi o to że nasz Sarczek i Śledzik się zakochali - powiedziałam. Astrid: Co? Śledzik rozumiem, ale nie sądziłam że Smark pokocha kogoś innego oprócz swoich bicepsów - powiedziała z uśmiechając się - co to za szczęściara ? - dodała z sarkazmem. Czkawka: Trochę to dziwne, ale tą szczęściarą jest Szpadka - powiedziałem. Astrid: No to faktycznie, szkoda trochę dziewczyny - powiedziała. Czkawka: A mogła być szczęśliwa... - powiedziałem. Astrid: Bez tych osłów - dokończyła za mnie, po czym oboje zaczeliśmy się śmiać jak psychopaci XD. Gadaliśmy tak i gadaliśmy, było przy tym mnóstwo zabawnych tekstów i śmiechu, którego brakowało mi przez już długi czas. Niestety nastał wieczór, a wieczór plus obca wyspa równa się niebezpieczeństwo jak to mówi mój kochany tatuś, a co najgorsze musiałem szybko wracać do domu. Czkawka: Astrid muszę wracać, trochę się zasiedziałem - powiedziałem. Astrid: '''Dobrze skoro musisz, ale jutro jeszcze do mnie przylecisz prawda ? - zapytała robiąc błagające oczy Szczerbatka. '''Czkawka: '''Oczywiście że przylecę dla ciebie wszystko - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Razem z Astrid wylecieliśmy z Smoczego Sanktuarium. Wylądowaliśmy na plaży, księżyc świecił swym niebiesko-granatowym światłem. Zeszliśmy z smoków staneliśmy przed sobą w dość małej odległości, w blasku księżyca zaczeliśmy przeprowadzać krótką rozmowę pożegnalną. '''Czkawka: '''No to, co tu dużo gadać, nie lubię takich pożegnań - powiedział. '''Astrid: Tak, a myślałam że tylko ja ich nie lubię - powiedziała z uśmiechem. '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Odruchowo podaliśmy sobie rękę, lecz już po chwili znalazłam się w objęciach Czkawki, przyklejiłam się rękami do jego szyji, on swoimi do mojej tali. Astrid: Misiak na pożegnacie co ? - powiedziałam z uśmiechem, ciągle przytulając się do Czkawki. Czawka: '''Bez misia się nie obejdzie - powiedział. '''Astrid: Leć ostrożnie - powiedziałam z smutkiem. Czkawka: Dla ciebie wszystko - powiedział. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Po paru sekundach byliśmy już na swoich smokach, staneliśmy obok siebie, on w stronę morza ja w stronę Sanktuarium. Astrid: '''Widzimy się jutro, trzymam cię za słowo - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. '''Czkawka: Ja zawsze słowa dotrzymuje, co ty mnie nie znasz - powiedziała równiż z uśmiechem. Nie odpowiedziałam nic. Załorzył swoję maskę, po paru sekundach był już w powietrzu, poszłam w jego ślady, po minucie byłam w Sanktuarium. Dałam jeść Ice, sama zjadłam kolację, umłam się, przebrałam się w piżamę. Oparzona rana nadal mnie berdzo piekła, lecz nie zważałam na to. Walnełam się na łóżko po czym zasnełam, wyczerpana dniem pełnym przygód, następny dzień zapowiadał się zajeb***** (sorki za przekleństwo, nie chciałam po prostu tak mi podpowiedział mózg). Rozdział 9. C.D.N To narazie tyle niestety:3 Sorki że taki krótki ten next, ale mam bardzo dużo nauki, niedługam mam konkurs i muszę się uczyć :(( jeżeli będę miała czas i ochotę jutro będie next, ale to mało prawdopodobne, mam strasznie słabą wenę :(( papapa :** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania